


The Convention

by Stiles_Hale_38



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Hale Fire, Non-Con/Rape Outside of Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Characters - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, Scenting, Sex between Stiles and Derek is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Hale_38/pseuds/Stiles_Hale_38
Summary: Derek is at a convention, no, THE convention. The convention that Alphas meet at twice a year, every year, to pick their omega.Derek is a very well known Alpha. He's strong, has good ancestors, and has gone through lots of omega training. He knows what he's doing and everyone else knows that as well.Derek has came to the convention before, but he just never finds anyone. He's not even sure if he wants to.This time though, this time is different.He sees Stiles standing there, not flaunting himself or acting like he's the shit like every other omega. He's just there, waiting. Stiles is gorgeous, there is no way he can leave this place and not have an Alpha, but that's just the thing. Derek doesn't want him leaving with any Alpha, he wants him to be leaving with himself. He wants Stiles, and he'll do whatever he can to get him.





	The Convention

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I wrote a new one! 
> 
> I need everyone to keep in mind before reading this I really didn't want to make a multiple chapter story like I usually do, so I just made a one-shot that I personally feel at times is rushed. I feel like the timing could be better but hey, I wanted to get out of my comfort zone.
> 
> Rape/non-consensual sex is briefly mentioned in this story, but is not explicitly described, but still head the tags and warnings. 
> 
> There is also implied/referenced abuse that is mentioned briefly. Again, please head the warnings though nothing is graphic or explicitly described. 
> 
> That being said, there is plenty of sexual content but also plenty of fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"You look great sweetie." Talia said, though she stills adjusted Derek's red tie to her liking. 

He stared at his own reflection. It's a very rare occasion that Derek dressed up. As he thought further about this, he realized the only time he does dress up is for the convention. 

This time though, his mother bought him a new suit, believing that his sophisticated style would reign in an omega. 

The onyx slacks and button up matched perfectly with his jacket and shoes, and the red tie he wore emulated his crimson Alpha eyes. 

His beard was groomed neatly and hair styled smoothly. His shoes shined and his teeth sparkled.

On all aspects physically, he was ready.

"Are you ready?" Talia asked, smoothing his tie down, satisfied. 

This was a tough question really. He had been to the convention several times, yet had never came back with an omega. It wasn't uncommon for Alphas to just walk in and find an omega, leaving shortly after. There were times of course though, that Alphas took their time and still ended up not finding an omega that time around. The only thing that separates those Alphas from Derek, was Derek's status.

Derek was an Alpha in one of the largest packs in all of North America. The Hale pack was notorious for being the nicest ruthless killers you had ever met. They were fearless and strong, while being strategic in the way they went about everything. Their looks could kill and the flick of a nail could end you, yet they were welcoming. Some people chalked it up to their good looks or their sweet talk, but somehow the Hales always drew you in. It's how their pack got so big in the first place. Though you were terrified, you couldn't stay away from them. 

Derek himself is a whole other subject. He has been through rigorous training of every kind, sculpting his mind, body, and emotions to perfection. He's impeccably smart, impossibly strong, and looks death in the face and laughs. He has been through every kind of combat training, passing all without any struggle and even ended up teaching many forms of training better than his instructors. 

He's audacious and his pours seem to leak confidence. He's an impeccable leader and Alpha, which he demonstrates in battle and in his own home. 

He's oozes sex appeal and is accustomed for anything you throw at him. 

He has been through every omega training there is, often times completing the unnecessary and un-required training to make sure he is well equipped for any situation possible. 

He is utter perfection. 

Except for one thing. He still didn't have an omega. The one thing he needed to make him stronger, if that is even possible. The one thing to bring his pack together. The one thing to make him whole. One to share his time, priorities, and love with. The one thing he couldn't seem to get.

"Yes, I am ready." Derek's face was stoic in the mirror. He would never show his contemplations and doubts in the face of anyone, especially another Alpha.

"I feel good about this Derek. I have a feeling you will find success today." Talia smiled brightly, her brilliant smile flashing like a lightning bolt. Another thing that draws people in. 

Derek led the way down the stairs of the mansion, his mother following after. There, his family stood, ready to say their goodbyes for the day.

"Good luck baby bro." Laura smiled, before yanking Derek in for a bone crushing hug. She rubbed her palm briefly on his neck, comforting Derek with her scent. She pulled back, smiling. 

"Just don't forget that billions of people will be waiting patiently to find out if you have found the one."

Derek sighed. This was the truth. Due to the Hale's being known nationally, everyone knew Alpha Derek Hale was without an omega, which caused much speculation. They also knew he had attempted to find an omega for years. Many chalked it up to him being racist, thinking he was too good for an omega, while some thought he was too picky, with only a few sympathizers in the world. 

"Thank you for that Laura." Derek nodded, frowning. It didn't exactly make him comfortable knowing that everyone knew who he was.

When he got the invitation in the mail, he almost declined it. Every convention he had been to had almost been catered towards him. Each seller would jump out at him, trying to sell their omegas to him. Alphas would clear out and leave the omega they were looking at when Derek came around, making him frown, which only scared people off more. 

The omegas would throw themselves at him, knowing how good of an Alpha Derek would be to them. They would try to get his attention in any way possible, by touching him, purring at him, and saying vulgar things. This only made Derek want to leave. The omegas weren't even supposed to speak or touch the Alphas, but they always seemed to want to break the rules for Derek.

Alphas would try to talk to Derek at the convention, seizing the time to talk about pack relations and territory. As soon as they saw the expression on Derek's face though, they backed down. It was almost as if many of the Alphas only came because they knew Derek was going to be there. 

"You're going to do fine. You're a fantastic Alpha, anyone can see that." Talia smiled brightly. 

Maybe that was the problem. Too many people saw Derek for how he was portrayed and wouldn't look past the surface. They saw what they wanted to see, an attractive, strong, well-known, Alpha. They didn't want to get to know Derek, they just wanted him. 

This is what Derek chalked up to be the biggest problem at all. Even if he chose to take an omega home, he wouldn't be happy. He would have to provide for someone he didn't want to, someone he didn't love. Of course there also was always the issue of bringing home an omega who just wanted Derek for his status, pack, money, or secrets. 

Bringing home an omega as an Alpha was dangerous and many were skeptical because of this. Many talk show hosts put in their two cents by believing Derek should remain without an omega, while others criticized these beliefs. Omegas were a valuable part to the pack and to Alphas themselves, but many thought it was too risky with a prominent pack like the Hales.

Of course, there were others that thought that belief was ridiculous as well, everyone knew you couldn't take on the Hales. Everyone who had tried is dead. No one would dare infiltrate the Hale mansion or their pack, right? 

These were thoughts that Derek had processed for years, but hadn't really come up with an answer or solution, so he just kept going to the conventions, hoping to find an omega. 

"I'll see you after." Derek nodded.

"Maybe." Talia smiled, knowing full well that if Derek selected an omega there was quite a possibility he would want to spend time with them alone for a while, before letting them meet the pack. 

Though Derek was offered to be driven via limousine, he chose his own car for comfort and practicability. This way, if he needed to make a quick escape, he could. 

As he drove down the narrow path to the event an hour away, he tried to clear his mind of the thoughts he always came up with during his drive to the convention. He always tried something slightly different, hoping it would work, but it never seemed to. 

Eventually he let his mind wander, conjuring up wild scenarios and improbable situations. 

The drive seemed longer every time he took it, as the anticipation grew larger but the excitement dwindled. Now, going to the omega convention almost seemed like a task rather than an enjoyable experience. 

When he pulled up the even center, he was met immediately by a valet. 

Derek considered finding a parking spot himself just to confuse and piss of the man, but decided it was best to just do things as normal as possible. 

The valet was young and ogles at his car before Derek opened the door and his mouth that was previously agape snapped closed. The boy looked stoic then and cleared his throat. 

Derek handed over the car keys and glared in a manor that warned the man not to damage his car in any way. The man audibly swallowed, before getting in the car without a word. 

Derek watches him drive off only for a few seconds, before turning towards the large event center. 

Several lights lined the sidewalk and trees and already there are several people in the lawn, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. 

Derek glanced down at his watch to see that he was right on time, though it didn't really matter what time he arrived. 

He began walking towards the open doors, feeling the stares of many and hearing their whispers. By now, he was used to it.

"Alpha Hale, good evening." A man greeted, as he waves his hand for Derek to come in at the door. Derek gave a brief nod before walking in, not making eye contact so the man wouldn't try to engage in a conversation. 

As soon as he walked in, the smell hits him the same as it always does. Champagne, appetizers, and most overwhelmingly, omegas. 

Derek almost headed straight to the omegas, but knew it was impolite. Though he didn't want to mingle, as an Alpha of a supreme pack, it was kind of his duty. He was pleasantly surprised however, when the next person to great him was familiar. 

"Alpha Hale! Surprised to see you!" A man walked up, arms open with a drink in one hand. He was wearing a dull blue suit and a white shirt with the buttons at the top undone, exposing his chest. His hair was cropped short, with minimal product in it. 

The man stuck out his hand and Derek shook it firmly, making sure to remember to plaster a smile on his face. 

"Alec, good to see you again."

"You know," Alec paused, motioning a server over and grabbing another whiskey, handing it to Derek. "I wasn't sure I'd see you around this time." Alec took a sip of his drink, carefully choosing his words. He was one of the only people Derek knew who had came to the convention more than once. 

Derek took a sip as well, feeling the cool liquid sliding down his throat in a manner that was almost comforting. 

"Wasn't sure I'd be around either." 

Alec frowned. "So what made you decide to come back?"

"Must have been the fact that I knew you would be here." This made Alec laugh, a great booming sound. 

"Well!" He raised his glass. "To those who still can't get one!" Derek cracked a smile, clinking glasses with the man. 

"Think this'll be your year?" Alec asked.

Derek shrugged. "Maybe."

"Damn Hale, sometimes I think you're just picky." Alec joked, though he still uses Derek's last name as a sign of respect. 

"Yeah and what about yourself then?" Derek took another drink. 

"Yeah," Alec scratched the back of his neck. "Three times a charm right? Of course you do have to remember I had Callie at one point." Alec raised his eyebrows and took another drink, this one significantly larger. 

"Right, how could I forget Callie?" Derek took another drink as well, following suit. 

Callie was the omega Alec had chosen the first time around. It's very rare that once you choose an omega you go back, but this was a different scenario. Callie had proven to be unfit as an omega. She was demanding and independent, never wanting to be around anyone but herself. She wanted to marry Alec, yet wanted nothing to do with him, but even so Alec was completely in love with her. He wanted to make her happy and please her in every way, but she refused to even touch him at times, though she talked about marriage frequently, which made Alec realize she was only end it for the money. They separated after only a couple of months. 

Alec returned the next year, but the painful memories proved to be too much for him, and he left quickly after arriving, making sure to down several drinks first. 

"Alpha Hale?" A woman in a tight black dress approached, with heels to match. He makeup was dark and heavy, but it did nothing to hide her almost fragile appearance. She was certainly not an Alpha, but a beta. A rare sight at a convention. Even so, Derek knew it had begun. 

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your time, but I was wondering if I could steal you for a moment?" Her voice was almost squeaky and was laced with hesitation and nervousness.

Derek glanced at Alec, seeing if he would help, but he only smirked and raised a glass, going to talk with someone else at the bar. 

Derek nodded. "What is it?" The question came out gruffer than expected, but he was already aggravated. This was going to be a long night. 

"I'm part of the Ballard pack, and being that they are the sponsors and you're our guest, I'd like to show you around if you would like."

Derek wanted to laugh. "Thank you, but I've been here before." With that, Derek downed his drink and stuck it on a server's platter, before walking towards the stairs, leaving the girl flustered. 

He knew that people were going to reach out to him, it happened every year, but everyone also knew that Derek had been here several times, so the attempt was weak at best. 

The upstairs always proved to be a safe zone for Derek. Any time the conversations got to be too many or the crowds to large, he would come upstairs where there were very few people, only those going to the bathroom or taking phone calls. 

As he made it to the top, Derek heard someone on the phone, or so he assumed as there was no response after the man spoke. He was describing the convention, clearly enthralled. 

Derek ignored him and stood at the top of the stairs, leaning over the railway and people watching. He should have grabbed another drink. 

He glanced down at his watch as he clasped his hands together and saw it was only around 9:00. The convention lasted several hours later than that. 

Derek people watched for a while, seeing all the Alphas who were flustered and on edge, clearly not used to being in a situation where there were so many Alphas, or perhaps where there were so many omegas.

Finally Derek decided he needed to go down. For all he knew, he might lose his chance at finding an omega if he didn't hurry up. 

He traveled down the stairs slowly, feeling the gaze of many. Before he had even stepped down on the floor, a man approached.

"Alpha Hale! I'm Pablo Estrada! So honored to meet you!" A large man with a five o'clock shadow came up to greet Derek, the smell of cigars thick on his breath. 

Derek said nothing to the man and refused to shake his hand. 

"Well, I have a great selection today, and would love to show you. Come right this way!" 

Derek rolled his eyes when the man had turned, but followed him none the less, not wanting to be over the top rude. 

Soon they had arrived in the one of many omega rooms. They were large open areas were all the omegas were show cased, more often than not naked or in seductive clothing. Each dealer had their own section where they would try to sell the omegas as if they were car salesmen. 

The man's section was in a corner, and the omegas perked up when the saw Pablo and Derek walking towards them. 

"I've got four today, all truly superb! Let me tell you a little about them." Pablo stepped to the side, expecting Derek to fill his position, but he didn't want to. Derek could see everything he needed to right were he was. 

He glanced over the omegas and didn't feel any sort of jolt of excitement. Their scent was strong, but just didn't seem right. Derek had decided last year to base his decision on instinct alone. 

"First we have Camille! She's a beautiful blonde who's great at-" 

"Thank you for your time." Derek nodded to Pablo, before walking off, leaving the man hanging. He heard the huffs of the girls Pablo was presenting and the groan of the man, but Derek continued on. He walked the room on his own, hands in his pockets. He was thankful for the quiet where he was free to form his own opinions on the omegas. 

He walked slowly, gazing over every one. All of them locked eyes with him and either tried to be friendly or seductive. The girls would bat their eyelashes and stick out their chest or backside, but Derek kept walking. The men would look Derek up and down, licking their lips, but Derek kept walking. Dealers would reach out and attempt to reign Derek in, but Derek kept walking.

He went into three rooms and was about to give up, before he discovered they added a new room this year. 

He frowned, seeing that not many people were at the entrance to the room, but perhaps it was due to the fact that is was towards the back on the line of rooms. 

He could hear chatter coming from the area, but it wasn't an overwhelming noise like that in the other rooms. 

He walked further until he was faced with the room on his left. The room got quiet for a second, before the chatter picked back up, Derek most likely being the new topic of discussion. 

Derek started on the left side, again peering at the omegas. They were all pretty, but came on to Derek strong. One woman's scent penetrated his nose so strongly it made him want to gag. She had clearly taken too many scent enhancers. 

A dealer quickly came up to him as he peered at one of the men. Sandy blonde with aqua blue eyes. He was dressed in underwear that matched his eyes and had a lip ring. 

"This is Andy. He's a real looker." The dealer said. It was strange how he didn't immediately tell Derek how great it was to meet him or something similar, but Derek didn't mind. 

"He's twenty-three and very eager. He'll do anything to make you happy." Andy smiled seductively. 

"I'd love to get to know you Alpha Hale." The man continued smiling. 

So the omega knew who Derek was, not surprising. It also wasn't surprising that he addressed Derek in such a way, a way that looked for a personal way to speak to Derek, while still keep authority. Omegas calling their Alphas as such was intimate.

The dealer looked nervously at Derek to see how he would respond, but he was uninterested. 

Derek began to turn, when the omega spoke up. "Wait! Please take me, I'll be good to you I swear."

Derek grit his teeth and looked at the omega. "No." 

He turned again, breaking his gaze from the other omega. As soon as he did, he froze. Something almost seemed to strike him. Instantly he was captivated by a young man in the corner. He passed several rows of omegas, all mewling for him. 

He practically ran towards the man, and for once took his hands out of his pockets. 

The omega looked reserved and was completely alone. He was wearing black jeans with no shirt, the most clothing any omega here had on. His dealer stood off to the side, picking at his nails.

The room seemed to quiet down as Derek got closer, finally standing right in front of the omega. His head was down, but when he saw feet in his downcast view, he ripped his head up so fast if could have gave him whiplash. 

He had gorgeous large brown eyes, like the whiskey Derek had drank. His pale skin seemed to glow and was complimented by the many small moles that lined his body. His hair was cropped short and he had no facial hair. He looked very young and seemed very small, though Derek guess he was only a few inches shorter than himself.

The dealer seemed to noticed Derek peering at his possession and came over. 

Derek spared a glance at the man, who had long greasy hair and yellowing teeth that were holding a toothpick sticking out the side of his mouth.

"You Hale?" He asked, toothpick moving when he spoke. 

Derek glared. Very few people were allowed to address him this way. Only close friends and family, and even then few chose to. 

"I'm Alpha Derek Hale." Derek responded, voice rumbling with authority that quickly and completely silenced the room and made it practically clear out, apart from those who were brave enough to stay and watch what happened next. Those who did stay quickly began whispering and more people seemed to show up when they heard of the gossip and Derek's booming voice. 

"Right." The man nodded. "Well uh, kid's name is Stiles. I don't know what the fuck that means or why he's named that, but that's what he says he likes to be called." Derek looked away from the dealer and back to the boy, who seemed almost afraid, the opposite of how the other omegas were feeling as they were being showered with affection and praise the entire night.

"How old are you?" Derek asked. It was practically unheard of for Alphas to address the omegas, usually they received their information from the dealers.

"He's a teen still I think, so if you like em young-" The dealer started.

"I asked him." Derek growled out, never breaking his gaze from Stiles doe like eyes. 

Stiles quickly glanced at his glaring dealer, before returning his gaze to Derek. 

"I'm nineteen." He said, almost a whisper. His voice was rough, Derek guessed from minimal use, and judging by his weight and his ragged pants, he hadn't been treated correctly. Derek was surprised he was even in the convention, usually only the best of the best came, which is why only people like Derek were invited. 

Derek wanted to ask so many more questions, but knew he couldn't stand here forever. He turned towards the dealer as much as it annoyed him to take his gaze from Stiles. 

"I want him." The dealer's eyes bulged and he chewed on his toothpick. He looked Derek up and down before he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a clipboard. 

The man handed Derek piece of paper and Derek frowned. 

He looked under the piece of paper, but there was only one.

"This is it?" 

The man shrugged again, blinking slowly. "Wasn't much information on him and I don't really need yours."

Derek clinched his jaw. Was this man even a proper dealer? Alphas were supposed to read over pages of information to not only get to know their omega, but make sure they would be a good fit. Alphas also had to show their certification for their training and make sure they were equipped to handle an omega. 

"Who do you work for?" Derek growled out. 

The man frowned, before he began to smirk. 

"Myself. I'm an entrepreneur I guess." The man swished his toothpick around, and Derek knew he could not keep this omega in this man's possession anymore. 

Derek quickly read over the paper, as there wasn't much any information anyways, and signed it. 

He practically shoved the clipboard in the man's arms, who just raised his eyebrows before setting it down. 

The man walked over to Stiles, making Derek confused. His blood soon boiled when the man lifted the ankle of Stiles' pants to reveal a chain he was unlocking.

The dealer unlocked it quickly, and good thing, because the next thing you know Derek was slamming the dealer on the wall.

"You had him chained? What kind of sick fuck are you?" Derek yelled, having the man's shirt balled up in his fist and the man's feet dangling off the ground. 

A wave of fear washed over the man. "Look man! He's a runner, I had to!" 

Derek drew his face closer to the man, snarling. 

"Alpha Hale." A voice spoke, walking into the room. Derek kept his position. 

"Alpha, is there a problem here?" The voice spoke again. This time Derek released the man.

"I'd like to see the credentials on this man." Derek spoke. He soon recognized the man he was speaking to to be the owner of the establishment and sponsor of the event, Alpha Clark. 

"I assure you Alpha Hale, that all of our sellers are-"

"Really? Because this man had the omega chained to the wall." The scariest part about Derek Hale at this point was how he had completely regained composure and was calm, though his icy voice struck you to the core. 

Clark's eyes snapped to the dealer, before returning to Derek's.

"Perhaps there were safety precautions-"

"If that was so, wouldn't you be the first to know about it, seeing as this is your event?" Derek asked calmly. Clark started to sweat and said nothing. 

"Seeing as you don't have an answer I'm going to go ahead and assume this isn't the establishment or event I once thought this was. Don't worry about sending my an invitation next year Alpha Clark. Not only am I taking this omega home, I'm going to be speaking to the people who are actually in charge, because they clearly aren't you."

With that, Derek turned to the omega and still had fire in his eyes. The omega, Stiles, quickly got down from the platform he was on, and followed after Derek as he strutted to the door.

Based on the way he was carrying himself and how he had an omega hot on his heels, no one bothered even attempting to speak to Derek. On the way to the door, Derek snatched a drink from a server quickly and downed it in one go, sitting the glass on the next server's platter that he saw.

Soon enough he was at the doors and two butlers opened them quickly, before Derek broke them down. The head of the valets saw Derek walking down the steps and quickly called that someone fetch his car. Before Derek could even make it to the end of the sidewalk, it was there. 

The man tossed the keys to him, too scared to approach him, and Derek caught them one handed. He quickly climbed in and realized the omega hadn't. He rolled down the window and leaned. 

"Get in." Derek growled. 

The omega hesitated, before looking at the back seat. Derek then realized why the omega had paused. He wasn't sure where to sit. 

"Front." Derek grit out, before rolling up the window as the boy climbed in. He fumbled with the seat belt, hands shaking, but as soon as he was buckled, Derek sped of, making the boy's head snap back to the seat.

Derek gripped the steering wheel hard, still upset at the situation that occurred. Blindsided by his anger, it hadn't even hit him that he just got an omega. 

With this realization, Derek slowly let go of the air he seemed to have been holding and relaxed his grip on the wheel, realizing he was making the boy upset when the car filled up with the scent of fear and anxiety. 

Derek swallowed before he spoke, gaze never moving from the road ahead. 

"I'm sorry." He started, waiting for a reaction, but the boy stayed stoic, watching him cautiously. 

"I didn't mean to scare you." And it was true, that was never his goal, but seeing Stiles chained, clearly mistreated, sent him over the edge for some reason. 

The boy remained silent, his fearful scent never letting up. 

"I just. . . there is still a lot of stigma I think when it comes to choosing an omega. We've made progress, but. . ." Derek trailed off, not really sure where he was going with this or what to say.

"Are you okay?" Derek broke his gaze from the road briefly, glancing at the boy. Truthfully he was a man, Derek supposed, but his just looked so young and frail Derek could only see him as a kid. 

He nodded slowly, cautiously. 

"Stiles right? I'm Derek Hale."

Derek heard the boy swallow. Great, so he knew who Derek was. 

"You. . ." Stiles began. Derek turned to look at Stiles and a wave of fear came over him. He dropped his head and didn't say anything else.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

Several moments passed where Stiles did not say anything or move a muscle, staying completely stoic. Derek was about to give up when the boy spoke. 

"You were at that meeting." Stiles softly spoke. 

"Which one?" Derek asked, making sure to keep his voice calm and none questioning. Even still, Stiles' face turned bright red, realizing Derek must have been to hundreds of meetings. 

"The omega one, about omega rights and their role in society." Stiles almost seemed to cut himself off, thinking he had spoke too much. 

"Yes, I was there." Derek nodded, turning onto a back road and finally slowly down. 

Derek wondered what else Stiles knew about him. It was true that the Hale pack fought for omega rights actively and usually succeeded in what they wanted, but a lot of people didn't focus on that aspect. 

"How did you know that?" Derek asked. It was public knowledge that the Hale's were at that meeting, and heavily televised, but Derek wanted to find out more and wanted to keep the boy talking. 

Evidently though, this was the wrong question to ask, as Stiles sunk back in himself and the scent of fear spiked again. What made him feel this way? It was making Derek stressed out, having his omega feel this way, even if they had only just met and hadn't established any kid of bond. 

"Stiles." He addressed the omega, making him perk up involuntarily. "You can tell me anything. I'm not going to hurt you."

Derek was shocked by what came next. "Yeah, and how do I know that? What, I'm just supposed to trust you suddenly?" Stiles snapped out, heat behind his voice and skin flaring up red angrily. 

Derek made sure to keep his voice calm, not wanting to upset the omega and understanding why he could be upset. Who knows what he went through. 

"I don't know what you went through Stiles. But from the minute I laid eyes on you I knew you had not been treated how you are supposed to be." Though he tried not to, Derek got angry again, gripping the steering wheel trying to channel his anger into something. Quickly Derek paid attention to Stiles' reaction, yet Stiles seemed to almost get calmer. 

"I know you don't trust me, I wouldn't trust someone after just meeting them. I'm not asking you to. I just want you to hear me when I say that you're going to be okay." 

Stiles didn't say anything further, but looked out the window, deep in thought. 

They remained in silence for the rest of the ride, though it felt comfortable. 

Deciding that tonight had already been intense and stressful, Derek made the decision to stay in the cottage that his family owned near the mansion. This way perhaps Stiles wouldn't be too overwhelmed, meeting the largest pack in North America and all.

Derek pulled into the driveway to the little cottage and Stiles looked surprised.

They both got out of the car and Derek unlocked the door. 

He flipped on the light switch to reveal a cozy warm place, covered with books and blankets. 

"I figured for tonight, or however long you would like really, we would stay here."

"This isn't your house?" Stiles asked, turning to look at Derek. Again Derek was confused. Stiles clearly knew something of Derek, as he knew about the Hale's involvement in politics, but yet he wasn't aware of the well known Hale mansion.

Although it made him angry and uncomfortable to ask, Derek had to find out a little more about Stiles.

"I can call and get your things sent here. What's your dealer's name?" Derek asked, shrugging off his jacket and putting it by the door on a small table, where he also placed his keys. 

Stiles face reddened before he looked down.

"This is all I have." He spoke quietly. Derek growled and Stiles' head snapped back up.

"You don't even own a shirt?" He snapped.

Stiles swallowed. "I'm sorry Alpha Hale. I can go find one, I-"

"No, no, Stiles. I'm not mad that you aren't wearing a shirt, I'm mad they didn't give one to you. You don't have anything?"

Stiles swallowed. "No." He shook his head. 

"Okay, well for now you can just wear mine, unless that makes your uncomfortable?" 

"You. . . want me to wear your shirt?" Stiles eyes were wide. Perhaps Derek had moved too fast and made him uncomfortable.

"You don't have to, I just figured you would be more comfortable, but if you don't like the idea you don't have to. I planned on getting you more clothes in the morning anyways."

"I don't mind." Stiles said. "I'll wear your shirt, as long as you don't mind  
Alpha Hale." Stiles said, clarifying.

Derek gave a brief nod, before heading to the only bedroom. Stiles followed and watched as Derek got a shirt out of the drawer. He hadn't been to the cottage in a while, but the shirts were clean and still smelled okay, so he figured it would be fine. 

Stiles quickly put on the grey Henley and Derek was shocked he just put the clothes on right there, considering his hesitation and shyness earlier in the night. 

The shirt absolutely swallowed him, making Derek realize how small Stiles really was. 

"Oh um, you can borrow some pants too. In fact, do you just want to shower?" Derek grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and a pair of boxer briefs, knowing these clothes would be way to big as well. 

Stiles' face reddened again, figuring he smelled bad. 

"I just figure you would be more comfortable." There's that word again, but it's all Derek wanted for Stiles in the moment. 

"That sounds nice actually. Thank you Alpha." 

The words Alpha coming from Stiles did things to Derek he never expected, and especially so soon. Everyone called him Alpha Hale, but calling him Alpha was personal. He grit his teeth and gave a brief smile.

"The bathrooms right here." Derek opened the door to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. "Towels are in the cabinet. You should have everything you need, soap, shampoo, and all that. Let me know if you need anything, okay?" 

Stiles walked in the bathroom and gazed at the large shower. He turned back to face Derek, who was standing in the doorway. 

"Are you not coming?" Stiles asked, cocking his head to the side. 

"Oh uh. . . no, I'll shower after. Take all the time you need." With that, Derek shut the door, and heaved out a breath. 

He headed towards the living room and threw himself down in the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Realizing his mother must be either worried or pleased, Derek reached in his pocket to grab his phone and call her.

"Hello." She answered. 

"Hey." Derek paused. "So I um, I found an omega." A very shrill squeal was heard, making Derek pull the phone away from his ear. 

"Laura!" Talia scolded her. "Congratulations Derek. I am very happy for you. I'm assuming you are staying in the cottage tonight?"

"Yes, possibly for a while actually. He's . . . very timid."

"Well that's understandable, not all omegas are ready to throw themselves at Alphas."

"Well, he's a bit different."

Talia paused before she spoke again. "How so?"

Derek looked down at his hand in his lap. "He's been mistreated. I don't know how vastly, but. . . he was chained to the wall and. . ." Derek stopped, suddenly getting choked up. "His pants were ripped and tattered. I told him we could get his things delivered if he would give me the name of his dealer, and he said he had no items. Not even a shirt."

Talia's quick intake of breath told Derek of how she too was upset. 

"Derek that's awful! Did you ever find out who his dealer was?"

"No, I wanted to get him out of there too badly. All I know is he was a sleaze. Looked like he hadn't showered in a week and only had Stiles presented. Was wearing a tattered t-shirt and. . . I might have caused a bit of a scene when discovering that Stiles was chained."

To Derek's surprise, Talia didn't immediately scold him. 

"I suppose that's understandable in your situation. No omega should be treated in such a manner."

"Clark didn't even seem concerned. Tried to convince me that this was just a normal dealer or some shit, I cut him off before he could finish."

"Well the convention coordinator needs to know about this, I don't care how much money the Clarks are shoveling in for this event."

"I agree. Actually would you mind getting a hold of them for me somehow? I just need to make sure Stiles is settled somewhat before I cause a shit storm."

Talia laughs. "Stiles huh? It's unique, I like it." 

Derek smiled. He liked it too. 

"So you haven't even told me about your omega. What's he like?"

"Well, he's-" Derek stopped when he saw Stiles come around the corner. 

Though his clothes were way to big on him, he looked much better. Brighter even, happier for sure. 

"I'll call you back later." Derek spoke, before hanging up and standing. 

"Hey." Stiles greeted. Derek smiled back softly. 

"Feel better?"

"Yes Alpha." Stiles nodded. "Thank you."

Derek gave a nod, before loosening his tie. He couldn't wait to get out of these clothes. 

"Are you hungry?" His shower could wait until Stiles was settled. 

Derek sat his tie on the coffee table as he unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and slid off his jacket. After throwing his jacket on a chair, he headed towards the kitchen.

Stiles didn't respond. 

"Stiles." Derek said slightly sharper, though not enough to scare the boy. "Are you hungry?"

Stiles still hesitated, but nodded.

"Great, me too." Derek smiled and Stiles perked up.

"Do you like to cook?" Derek asked, as he grabbed out the ingredients for a quick pasta. 

"I can make you anything you like Alpha." Stiles quickly said. 

"No, Stiles, do you like to cook? Do you enjoy it?" 

Stiles thought a moment, before nodding. "Yes."

"Good, then why don't you help me?" Derek smiled, seeing if Stiles would accept the invitation. Stiles smiled back, stepping closer to the counter with Derek.

Derek measured everything out, and then passed it to Stiles. 

"Can you mix all this together while I begin on the pasta?"

Stiles nodded and Derek got to work, opening a package of macaroni noodles. He was a simple man, and really didn't know how to make much, but was determined to make his omega happy and provide for him. 

"If you would like Stiles, you can cook sometimes." Derek smiled, still working as Stiles continued as well. 

This did the trick and Stiles' face lit up. 

"Really?" He asked excitedly. 

"Of course. You can use whatever you like, and whatever we don't have we can go to the store and get."

Stiles smiled brightly and got back to work. 

Soon the pasta was soft and Stiles added his ingredients, mixing it gently. He sniffed and smiled to himself, as Derek stood back and watched, leaning back on the counter. 

How could anyone ever treat him like anything but a prince? 

The thought made Derek want to wrap Stiles up in his arms and never let go. He would make sure Stiles never felt sad again. He would make sure Stiles had everything he ever needed and more. He would never hurt Stiles.

He promised himself that. 

Soon dinner was ready and though it was a little after midnight, they ate at the table as if it wasn't. 

Stiles swallowed his down quickly, while Derek was only halfway through his bowl, even when Derek considered himself to be a fast eater.

"Do you like it?" Derek asked.

"Yes Alpha Hale. It was very good." 

Derek smirked. "Would you like some more?"

Stiles' face fell. "No, Alpha."

"Stiles, I can tell you're still hungry. You can eat as much as you want, just don't make yourself sick, okay?"

Stiles nodded and went to scoop himself up some more, though he got less than he originally did. 

They both finished their bowls around the same time and Derek stretched with satisfaction. 

"Do you want any more?" Derek asked.

"No, thank you Alpha Hale."

Derek squinted, wondering if he was telling the truth. 

"I'm full, I promise." Stiles smiled.

"Okay. Since you helped with dinner I can do the dishes."

"That's okay! I can do it." Stiles stood quickly, grabbing both of their bowls.

"Stiles," Derek stood, following him to the sink. "You basically made dinner. I can do some dishes."

Stiles squirmed. "Alpha, please allow me to do this, you have been so generous."

Derek frowned. He hadn't been generous, he had just treated Stiles like any other person, then again, Derek supposed Stiles wasn't really used to that. 

"How about you wash and I dry? Deal?" 

Stiles smiled and gave a nod. "Deal." 

With that, they got started. The repetitious pattern of rinse, scrub, rinse, dry was satisfying and sent the both of them into a comfortable silence. They both cleaned up quickly and ended up finishing in no time. 

"You must be exhausted, standing all day." Derek spoke as they dried off their hands. 

Stiles didn't say anything, not confirming or denying, but Derek could see the dropping of his eyelids and his sluggish appearance. 

"Come on." Derek jerked his head to motion Stiles to follow him back to the bedroom. 

"You can sleep here for the night. If you need anything I'll be on the couch-"

"No." Stiles spoke firmly. 

Derek was take aback. "Wha-"

"You're not going to give me your entire bed and sleep on the couch. I can take the couch or floor and you sleep on your bed."

"Stiles I'm not going to do that, you're sleeping on the bed." Derek said firmly.

Stiles crossed his arms and raised a brow, the most expressive Derek had seen him yet. 

"Then I'll share." With that, Stiles turned and sat on the bed. 

Derek sighed. "Fine, but I still have to shower."

Stiles nodded, so Derek went to the drawers and grabbed underwear, a navy blue shirt, and some grey sweatpants. 

"I'll be back in just a second. Uh." Derek didn't know what to tell Stiles to do. Wait? 

"I'll just wait." Stiles smiled, totally unbothered. 

Derek nodded, not knowing what else to tell him, so he headed to the bathroom.

He shut the door and turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up. Quickly, he stripped his clothes, and placed them next to Stiles'. 

Soon enough, the water was warm, and Derek stepped in. He tried to focus on quickly but efficiently getting clean. 

He listened in for Stiles, but didn't hear anything out of place. Occasionally he would hear the creak of the bed, but that was about it.

Derek wrapped up his shower and toweled off quickly. His clothes clung to the areas he haphazardly dried off, but he ignored it. 

He opened the door to discover Stiles reading. His gaze jumped to Derek's as soon as the door opened. 

"Sorry Alpha. It was on your nightstand an-"

Derek held up a hand. "You can read anything you want. I finished that book a while ago, just forgot to put it back." He smiled.

"I've got a spare toothbrush." Derek pointed back to the bathroom with his thumb. 

Stiles climbed out of bed and followed Derek.

Derek stuck his brush in his mouth while he handed Stiles' his after he unpackaged it for him. 

Stiles thanked him and they both went onto scrubbing away. 

Soon they were both finished in the bathroom, so Derek shut off the light and they headed to the bedroom. 

"Is there a side you prefer?" Derek asked. 

"What? Oh. . . no, I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Derek questioned, but Stiles didn't answer, just climbed into bed and left a generous amount of space for Derek. 

"Would you like to read some more or sleep?" Derek asked, still propped up. 

"Whatever you would like Alpha." 

"Stiles." He said sternly, similar to the voice he used in the kitchen.

"Sleep please." Stiles answered.

Derek nodded and shut off the lamp that had been cascading a yellow glow to the room, sending it into utter darkness, apart from the moonlight glowing in through the window. 

Derek laid there for a significant amount of time, waiting for Stiles to fall asleep before he even attempted to sleep, but it seemed to never come. Stiles' breath stayed constant, as did his heartbeat, and he didn't move a muscle. 

"Randy." Stiles spoke softly. 

"Hmm?" Derek mumbled. 

"That's the name of my dealer." With that, Stiles rolled over away from Derek and feel asleep soon after. 

***

Needless to say, it was a sleepless night. Derek thought he dozed off for about an hour, and that's how he woke wrapped up in Stiles, but he couldn't be sure. 

His arm was wrapped around Stiles' chest, leg pressed to the back of Stiles' legs. 

It was 4:00 A.M. when Derek woke, so he stayed silent but slowly unraveled himself from Stiles, making the boy only briefly fidget. 

For the next few hours Derek just laid wide awake, thinking about everything that had happened in the past eight hours or so. 

He hoped that his mother had got contact with the convention coordinator or supervisor or someone important who would give a shit. 

When Stiles woke he would tell her the name of the dealer who had treated Stiles so poorly. 

He hoped that eventually Stiles would open up more, but he knew it would take a long time, and he was willing to wait.

***

When Stiles finally woke, it was gradual. He started by stretching his legs, almost kicking Derek in the shin. His joints popped as he moved and he let out a moan that made Derek bite his lip. 

His eyes began to flutter open and when they settled on Derek, he quickly sat up in bed. 

He swallowed nervously, looking down and not making eye contact with Derek, who was wet clearly wide awake. 

"I hope I didn't wake you Alpha." He spoke softly. 

"No, I've been awake for some time." Derek wouldn't tell him exactly how long. 

Stiles blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I overslept. I'll get started on breakfast." 

Before Derek could even protest, Stiles was out of bed and practically running downstairs. 

Derek wiped his face, groaning, before he willed himself out of bed. 

He relieved himself and changed into jeans and a black Henley rather quickly, before heading downstairs to face his omega. 

"Alpha Hale, how do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled." Derek spoke, rather than arguing with Stiles about how he didn't have to cook. It was too early and Derek hadn't slept, so arguing was off the table. 

Derek waited in the living room while he listened attentively to Stiles, making sure he didn't get hurt. 

He listened to the sizzle of the food he was making and let the smells of the eggs invade his nose. He could tell by the smell that Stiles had cooked the eggs perfectly, they were not burned or raw. He also smelled some sort of meat, which made Derek practically purr.

Derek quickly noticed that Stiles hummed to himself when he was cooking, something that made Derek smile, though he wouldn't admit it or remark on it.

After several moments of silence, Derek finally decided to check on Stiles, though he knew he was perfectly capable. 

Stiles snapped his head up to Derek, dishing up the food. 

"It's almost finished." Stiles quickly picked up the pace, turning off the stove. 

"No rush, I was just coming to see if you needed anything." 

"Oh." Stiles said, still hurrying to finish the plate and place them on the table. 

"What would you like to drink Alpha?" Stiles asked, as Derek took a seat at the table, almost drooling at the food in front of him. 

"Just water please, Stiles." It made Derek very pleased that Stiles wanted to take such good care of his Alpha. 

Stiles grabbed two glasses of water, discovering where all the kitchenware was while cooking, and sat down at the table. 

"This looks amazing Stiles." Derek spoke, and he meant it. The full plates displaying scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast was fit to be on a magazine cover. 

Stiles' ears turned red, but he didn't say anything. Derek guessed that Stiles was not used to being praised, something Derek wanted to change quickly. 

Derek quickly took his first bite and noticed Stiles hadn't yet. Derek swallowed his food, about to ask Stiles if everything was alright, when Stiles began eating. Quickly Derek realized that Stiles had been waiting for Derek to eat before he did. 

Soon breakfast was over and they did the dishes the same way they had done last night. 

"So Stiles, I was wondering if you would like to go run some errands with me today." Derek spoke gently, testing the waters as Stiles finished with the last plate. 

He froze briefly, then put the plate up before turning to Derek. 

"You want me to come with you?" Stiles seemed genuinely surprised. 

Derek clinched his fist. "Yes, Stiles." He nodded. He wanted the omega to come with him everywhere. To be with him always, but he didn't want to share this information so soon and scare Stiles. 

Stiles nodded. 

"Great. I figure we can get some clothes and some food so you can make your favorite recipes, along with anything else that you like."

Stiles tried to keep his composure, but it was very evident he was excited. Derek hated to possibly ruin the moment, but he had to. 

"Stiles, being that we are going out together the first time," He paused. "I would like to scent you." Derek wanted to give Stiles the option of scenting, but in truth there really wasn't one. This was something Derek had to do. He had to make sure everyone knew that Stiles was his, even if practically no one would dare challenge a Hale. Even so, he wanted Stiles to smell like himself. 

"I understand Alpha." Stiles nodded. 

"Follow me." Derek headed to the bedroom and turned to meet Stiles. 

He would like to scent Stiles both inside and out, but he knew the omega wasn't ready yet, and he didn't want to traumatize him. It wouldn't be long before Stiles was in heat and they would be forced to sleep together, but until then Derek was hoping to control himself. He had no doubt that those who had Stiles previously had fucked him without mercy, and Derek refused to do such a thing. 

Even with Stiles in Derek's clothes, Stiles' skin was not completely covered in Derek's scent, especially because the clothes he wore had been in a drawer for months. 

Derek removed his shirt and Stiles followed suit. Though he debated it, Derek removed his pants as well, but kept his underwear on, and Stiles followed. 

Stiles began to take off the underwear when Derek stopped him, grabbing his hand. Stiles' sharp intake of breath made Derek realize he just grabbed Stiles' wrist quickly, and so he let go as if it burned him. 

"Leave those on." 

Suddenly the room was filled with the scent of embarrassment and Stiles' face turned a very dark shade of red, stretching down to his neck and top of his chest. 

Derek then realized he had essentially just rejected his omega, something he promised himself he would never do. 

"Stiles, I. . ." Derek trailed off, seeing Stiles' eyes growing more wet with embarrassment. 

"It's not that I don't want you." Derek started. Stiles continued to look down, not meeting Derek's gaze. "I just don't want to move too fast, okay?" Derek's voice was gentle, but Stiles still did not look at him. 

"Hey," Derek slowly placed a finger under Stiles' chin, lifting it so Stiles would look in Derek's eyes. "You're perfect, but I would like to take things slow. I haven't done this before and I don't want to rush into things." Derek didn't include the part were Stiles had clearly been abused and he didn't know how severely. 

Stiles nodded, and though he still seemed down, his pores didn't leak the smell of embarrassment anymore. 

"Come here." Derek said softly and non-demanding. 

He sat on the bed and Stiles followed, hesitating when he got to the foot of the bed. 

Derek moved farther back until his head was close to the headboard. He laid on his back and patted the area beside him, beckoning Stiles to lay next to him. He complied and Derek hummed approvingly. 

He slowly snaked his leg in between Stiles' similar to last night, though the omega wasn't aware of this. 

Derek paid close attention to how Stiles' body reacted and though he was tense, he seemed okay. 

"Let me know if you want me to stop."  
Derek said quietly, placing his palm on Stiles' bicep and moving it slowly, coating Stiles in his scent. 

They did this for several minutes, Derek never moving his hand underneath Stiles' belly button. 

Gradually, Stiles relaxed and seemed comfortable in Derek's arms. Derek wasn't sure if he trusted him yet, but he was getting there. He would prove to him that he could provide and take care of his omega.

Once Derek felt satisfied that his scent was apparent and strong on his omega, he got up out of bed and began dressing, Stiles following suit. 

"Is there anything particular you want to shop for?" Derek asked, zipping his pants. 

Stiles shook his head. He was amazed he even got to come along, and even more so that Derek said he could get what he wanted. 

Derek let Stiles borrow some tennis shoes he had lying around and grabbed his keys and both him and Stiles climbed in the car. 

The trip wouldn't be too long, but Derek still worried it would be awkward. Perhaps he could seize this time to get to know his omega better. 

"Stiles, what's your last name?" Even if Stiles wouldn't tell him more, Derek could always do his research and hack into any sort of system he desired. 

"Stilinski." Derek frowned, a strange last name, but even stranger was the familiarity. 

"I've heard that somewhere before." Derek mumbled, not sure if Stiles heard him.

"My dad was the sheriff here in Beacon Hills several years back." Stiles said quietly, keeping his gaze on the outside world through the tinted window. 

Derek nodded. That was right. Stilinski was a great sheriff, he even had good relations with the Hales. Talia was quite fond of him as he had a good balance of protecting the humans and respecting the werewolves, not degrading them or treating them as monsters. He had even shot down some hunters when the Hales were around, proving his loyalty while not being asked to. Derek was younger at the time, but he remembered that much. 

"Where is he now?" Derek wondered if Stiles had had any contact with his father.

"He passed away." Stiles said quietly, almost emotionless. 

"I'm sorry. He was a great man." Derek said. He was sorry he even brought it up, he just wanted to get to know his omega better. 

"It's okay. He's with mom now." Derek smiled at this, though Stiles couldn't see it. 

Soon, they were at a strip mall, and Derek parked closely before turning towards Stiles.

"You sure you're up for this?" 

Stiles nodded. 

"Okay. Well if you get overwhelmed or want to leave or anything let me know okay?" Derek asked sternly. His omega had to start communicating effectively with him. 

Hearing the authority in Derek's voice, Stiles responded almost instantly. 

"Yes Alpha." 

With that, they both excited the car. 

As soon as they were walking towards the store, Stiles tense up and his heart rate increased, but nothing went further than that, so Derek decided it was just simple nerves and Stiles would be okay. If anything further happened, Derek would take him out quickly and comfort him. 

"Hello!" A chipper voice called, as the bell to the door rang loudly. Stiles winced and drew closer to Derek. Perhaps the boy was starting to develop trust towards Derek. 

"Is there anything in particular you like to wear?" Derek asked, now in the men's section. 

"I don't know." Stiles furrowed his brow. 

Deciding that Stiles would be indecisive and clueless to what everything was, Derek decided he would pick his things himself and see if Stiles approved. He figured soft items like cotton t-shirts would be best and easiest. 

He picked out a navy blue shirt and showed it to Stiles, letting him look at it and touch it. He nodded, so Derek added it to the cart he had snagged when walking in. 

They repeated this process for several more shirts and Derek even picked up a pack of simple white cotton shirts for Stiles as well. While Derek was looking further, he noticed Stiles' attention on a particular shirt with a red target on it. 

"Do you like that one?" Derek asked, startling Stiles, who didn't respond.

"Get it." Derek shrugged, waiting for Stiles to put it in the cart. He waited patiently, as Stiles slowly and hesitantly placed it in the cart. When it finally hit the bottom of the cart and Derek didn't say anything, Stiles let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Derek. 

"Should we look at pants?" 

Stiles nodded and let Derek lead the way. 

Finding pants was a bit harder, as Derek had to guess Stiles size. It was easier for t-shirts, he just went in the range from small to medium, but jeans was a whole other story. 

Derek picked up several different sizes, figuring he could just have Stiles try them on and see what worked. 

He wasn't sure what wash of jeans Stiles wanted, but he also figured he didn't care. Even so, he would hold up suggestions and Stiles would nod in approval. He didn't seem to have a particular style, so Derek went with the basics. 

Derek also picked out a few khakis, sweatpants, and one pair of basketball shorts in case Stiles got hot or didn't want to wear pants. 

He also grabbed two packs of socks, making sure Stiles liked the way they felt and that they were soft enough for him. 

To his surprise, when giving Stiles the option between short and long socks, Stiles actually responded by picking the short socks, rather than just shrugging or saying "whatever you want Alpha." This was progress. 

They headed over to the underwear isle and Derek could feel Stiles' wariness. He would try to make this one quick. 

"Anything particular?" He asked, hoping Stiles would at least know what kind of underwear he wanted. 

"Um. . . the kind like yours." Stiles blushed, looking down. 

"Boxer briefs? Okay." Derek nodded, grabbing a pack of small briefs. He showed them to Stiles, who nodded, so Derek picked up a pack of black and a pack containing various colors such as red and blue. 

As they were walking out of the isle, Stiles looked at a pair of underwear with Batman symbols on them and softly smiled. 

"Fan of Batman?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. 

Derek smiled, he liked seeing Stiles happy. He wanted to make him happy all the time, so he grabbed the underwear. 

"We can pick up the movie too, if you'd like." 

Stiles whipped around to Derek, smiling brightly. 

"Thank you, Alpha!" He said cheerily. Derek smiled, wanting to stare at this face of joy forever. 

"Let's go try these on, yeah?" Derek led the way once again to the dressing room, and picked out the largest stall. 

They had a fair amount of clothes with them, but not all needed trying on, such as the pack of t-shirts, socks, and underwear. 

Derek handed Stiles a few items, but Stiles paused, biting his lip. 

"Would you like me to come in with you?" Derek asked causally. 

Stiles nodded and hung up the clothes in his hand on a hook, so Derek grabbed the rest and shut the door behind him. 

Stiles quickly got undressed and began trying on the clothes, not seeming nearly as uncomfortable as he was when Derek had to scent him previously. 

The shirts were all a success other than one, which Stiles made a face at because it was purple. 

Derek laughed, starling Stiles, before Stiles cracked a smile himself, realizing he was expressive with how he felt about the shirt. 

They then moved onto pants, and quickly found out Stiles' size, so they were able to find four pairs of jeans, two pairs of khakis, and a pair of sweatpants, as well as the basketball shorts. 

When finished, they placed everything back in the cart and began to head to checkout when Derek remembered something. 

"Oh, we better pick you up some shoes too." 

They headed to the shoe isle, where Derek decided to let Stiles pick out his own. 

"Pick out whatever you like." He wasn't concerned with price, just as long as Stiles liked them. 

Stiles stood at the isle for a while, glancing over several, before he finally picked out a pair of black converse. 

To Derek's surprise, Stiles immediately grabbed an eleven and tried them on. They fit perfectly. 

"Would you like any others?" Derek asked, adding the shoes to the cart. 

"No thank you Alpha, you have already been so generous." Derek started to protest when he noticed Stiles was staring at something behind him, almost fearful. 

Derek whipped around quickly to find an Alpha staring at his omega. 

Derek flashed his eyes and growled deeply. The Alpha quickly turned around and walked the opposite way. 

Derek made sure he was gone before turning back to Stiles, who suddenly was much closer to him. 

"How about we stick with what we have for now?" Derek suggested and Stiles quickly agreed. 

Even with the significant amount of items they had, thankfully checking out went quickly and without any issues. 

Stiles stared wide-eyed at the amount, but Derek didn't even blink at the amount. He would get his omega anything he wanted, it didn't matter the cost. The Hales were one of the most financially stable packs in the world, working hard constantly and earning what they deserved. 

They loaded up the clothes quickly and Derek was pleased that they didn't seem to have to travel to any more stores other than the grocery store. He wasn't much of a shopper himself. He stuck to the basics, Henleys, jeans, leather jacket, and docs, as well as a few suits for events where he was forced to wear them. It was all he needed. 

Derek drove in silence to the grocery store and was surprised when Stiles broke the silence. 

"Thank you, Alpha."

"You're welcome Stiles." Derek responded.

Before long, they were at the grocery store, and like before, Derek turned toward Stiles when he parked. 

"We can always push this off until another day." Even more so Derek was worried Stiles wouldn't do well now that he had already faced an Alpha who wasn't his own. Stiles clearly was uncomfortable around Alphas, even with Derek, though he seemed to be warming up to him. 

"It's okay." Stiles smiled softly, so they both got out. Even though Stiles said he was okay, Derek was determined to make the trip quick. 

Not knowing what all they were getting, Derek grabbed a cart and started in the produce section. 

"You can get whatever you like. If you're going to be cooking frequently, the least I can do is purchase the ingredients you need. Pick whatever you like." Derek spoke, wanting Stiles to lead the way this time. He was hesitant, but did it none the less. 

He picked up several fruits and vegetables, before heading to the first isle of the store. They would go down each isle and Stiles would pick out whatever jumped out at him. 

Soon, they were at the last isle and passed by the bakery, so Stiles picked up a couple different breads and then turned towards Derek, satisfied. 

"Anything else?" Derek asked, wanting to make sure they wouldn't have to do this again soon. 

Stiles shook his head no, so they got in line.

"Hey y'all!" The cashier greeted, smacking her gum enthusiastically. Stiles subtlety inched closer towards Derek and kept his head down. 

"Hello." Derek greeted as his items were being rang up. 

This time Stiles didn't look at the price, but rather kept his head down. 

"Is he new?" The cashier asked. 

"Yes." Derek smiled friendly, though it didn't touch his eyes.

"Aw, he's still so shy! Don't worry, that'll change soon." She winked, before handing him his receipt. Derek thanked her and quickly walked out of the store, Stiles there beside him. 

They loaded up the groceries together, before getting in the car. Derek quickly pulled out, wanting to be done for the day. If Derek felt this way, he had no idea how Stiles must be feeling. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, breaking the silence. 

"Yes Alpha." Though his voice was confident, it shook ever so slightly, hinting that Stiles wasn't saying the full truth. 

"Stiles, you have to tell me the truth. I can't help you if you don't." 

Stiles seemed to sink impossibly lower and played with his fingers in his lap. 

"I haven't been to the grocery store since I was ten." 

Derek gripped the steering wheel hard, upset with the information that he just heard. He released his grip soon though when he realized that his reaction might cause Stiles to close off again. 

"Why is that?" Derek asked, voice smooth and comforting. 

Stiles took a while before he spoke, thinking over his next words.

"My mom died when I was eight. Dad when I was ten. I had no other family, so I went into an omega orphanage. I hated it there, so I ran away." Stiles paused, waiting for Derek's reaction, or possibly a scolding, but he didn't get one. 

"When I ran, a dealer found me. He took me in and taught me what I needed to know about omegas and Alphas. How to please them and treat them and what my role was as an Omega. Even so, I never fit in there. I was an outsider, an orphan. I had nothing, while the other omegas came from high class families and breeders, so I once again left. I was thirteen this time, so I thought I would be okay." Stiles voice started to get scratchy, he hadn't used it this much in a long time, but he continued. 

"I was fine for around a year, living off of garbage and sleeping in the woods." Derek was shocked. It was surprising the omega hadn't died. Omegas needed attention, they would become touch starved. Stiles also went through his heats alone, something painful and often times deadly. 

"As I matured and went through puberty though. . . my scent was too strong. I wasn't safe anymore, Alphas would come around and. . . so I ran again and was captured by another dealer, or so he said he was. He brought me back to a small trailer, where he kept me. There were no other omegas." 

Derek frowned, wondering if that was the same dealer he had met. 

"I. . . anyways, I stayed there for a while. Finally I guess I became too much trouble or something, so the dealer put me up for sale, only no one wanted me. Finally, somehow he got me into the convention. And. . . well you know the rest."

So it must have been the same dealer. He kept him all that time. Six years. Dealers usually didn't keep their omegas for more than six months. From the sounds of it, this man wasn't a proper dealer at all. He probably just took Stiles and used his as his slave, though Derek wasn't about to ask. 

"I'm sorry." Derek spoke. Stiles furrowed his brows, looking at Derek. This wasn't the response he expected. 

"Why?"

Derek was stunned by his question. 

"Stiles. . . the way you were treated. It's not how it's supposed to be."

Stiles pondered this for a while, eyebrows set in a deep furrow. 

"Why?" He asked again. 

This was a tough question to answer. Not because Derek didn't know the answer, but because he didn't know how to explain it to someone like Stiles.

"Because you're valuable to a pack, to an Alpha. You aren't supposed to be kept like you were. You weren't properly cared for and. . . it's just not supposed to be that way." Derek tried to remain calm, knowing that his omega was hurt and mistreated for so long. 

"But. . . omegas aren't valuable. We're. . . just. . . small. We are supposed to do whatever an Alpha tells us to. It's our job. We make the Alpha happy and we don't complain. That's our duty." Stiles said firmly. 

Derek wondered how long this ideal had been pounded into Stiles head, how long it had been enforced. 

"No, Stiles. That's the way you were treated and raised as an omega, after your father it sounds like, but that's not how it's supposed to be." Derek said angrily. 

Stiles didn't say anything more and within a few moments, they arrived at the house. 

They carried in the bags wordlessly and as they sat the last bag down, Derek's phone buzzed. It was his mother calling. 

He quickly answered. 

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." Oh no. He knew it had to be bad. His mother didn't answer like this unless it was bad news. 

Derek walked outside, shutting the door behind him and took a seat on the porch. 

"How bad?" Derek asked. 

He heard his mother sigh. "Worse than I thought."

Derek waited on her to say more, but she didn't. 

"He just revealed to me today he had no living relatives. Said he was taken in, but ran away and then was taken again and held captive basically by who I assume was his current dealer."

"Something like that." She responded. "His father died by werewolf attack. A rogue." 

Derek sighed. No wonder Stiles had so little trust for werewolves. Even as a kid he had a fear of them. 

"Afterwards, he was put into a dingy orphanage, it's closed down now, thank God. I found out that the reason why is that while they actually were able to provide food for the omegas, that's all they did. They didn't teach them anything. Many of those who lived there who are now adults reported not knowing what a heat was and having to go through it alone when it was sprung on them."

"Jesus." Derek muttered, placing his head in his hand. 

"There were reports of Stiles running away, when a dealer found him. Surprisingly, this checks out and the dealer was Samuel Davidson. He's been a fairly successful small town dealer and was good to his omegas. Apart from Stiles, he never had his omegas for more than a few months."

"So he was good at his job." 

"Very. I actually got a hold of him today. His remembered Stiles quite clearly. Said that he had no prior knowledge of omegas, Alphas, or werewolves at all really. Davidson tried to show him the ropes as much as he could, but it was tough. Stiles never could make friends, everyone was older than him and got bought. Davidson said he ran away and never could contact the kid." 

"Didn't he search for him?"

"Said so, but evidently Stiles is good at remaining quiet. He disappeared, completely off the map for a few years. I did some digging and with the name you gave me found the dealer you were talking about."

Derek stood up, pacing. 

"And?"

"He's not a dealer at all. He only got the credentials a few weeks ago off of some no name website."

Derek growled. "How'd the fucker get in?" 

"I'm still working on that part. My guess is Clark must somehow have a connection to the guy. But I found all of his previous homes, and discovered a trailer out in the woods. Way out. He moved frequently, but kept the trailer. I went there to check things out. It looked abandoned, but his scent was fresh."

"What was there?"

"Nothing really. An old recliner, beer bottles, a shotgun. There was one thing though."

"What?" Derek asked, frantically. 

"A chain. He was chained up, Derek. From the looks of it, he never left. There was a water bowl and a food bowl, along with a small mat. He was being treated like a dog. The chains were long though, and I was curious. I grabbed them and stretched them. They reached the kitchen just barely, so my guess is the guy forced him to cook his meals. There was blood and piss on the floor, but the chains reached the bathroom so I'm not sure whose it was."

Derek roared, hitting the side of the cottage. 

"I've been trying to track him, but I haven't got anything yet. He might have skipped town after your encounter. Don't worry baby, I've got a whole team in it, and we won't give up until we have this bastard."

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Derek asked, still very heated. 

"Love your omega. Treat him with the respect he deserves. This will be challenging son, he isn't a typical omega, but I have full confidence you will do well. I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, mom." Derek said, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Now get back to your omega. I want to meet him soon though, when you're ready."

"Okay." Derek nodded, though she wouldn't see. 

They said their goodbyes and Derek pocketed the phone and took a deep breath before heading inside.

When he came in, he saw lunch sitting on the table. 

"Is everything okay, Alpha?" Stiles asked nervously. 

Derek mustered up a smile. "It will be. Thank you for making lunch Stiles." He took a seat and Stiles did too, waiting for him to take a bite of the sandwich he had prepared. 

"This is great, Stiles." Derek praised, making Stiles happy. 

They ate in silence, a common pattern, and cleaned the dishes after, settling into a routine that seemed to relax Stiles. Derek got the idea that he liked order.

"So, what else would you like to do today Stiles?" Derek asked, sure that he wouldn't get an answer, unless Stiles suggested doing something that Derek wanted to. 

"We could watch the movie?" Stiles said in the form of a question. "Only if you want to Alpha." 

"Sure." Derek smiled, heading to the couch and turning of the TV. Derek took a seat in the corner of the couch while Stiles stood. 

"Sit." Derek said, motioning briefly to the couch. What he hadn't expected was for Stiles to sit so close to him. They were almost touching, but Derek didn't want to move or make Stiles feel like he wasn't wanted, he had already done that once. 

Derek quickly ordered the movie and then got up momentarily to turn off the lights. Upon returning, he found that Stiles hadn't moved at all. 

The movie started shortly and Derek could sense Stiles' excitement. He wondered when the last time Stiles saw a movie was, but tried not to dwell on it, not wanting to ruin Stiles' fun time. 

Derek remained still throughout the movie, but discovered Stiles could not. The entire time he was quiet, but fidgety. He would mess with his hands, or pull at the fabric on his pants. He would chew his lip or bite his fingers constantly, and often shifted closer to Derek and then farther, realizing he might be too close for the Alpha's comfort.

Derek didn't remark on it and instead tried to pay attention to the movie, which turned out to be impossible. 

Derek couldn't turn his focus away from the omega. He listened to his every move, his breathing, and his heartbeat. His attention was always on him, though his eyes stayed locked to the screen. He didn't want to give himself away.

Omegas were notoriously needy creatures, craving touch and attention from Alphas specifically, and though Derek knew Stiles was still warming up to him, he wondered how long it would be until Stiles begged for his touch. Perhaps he wouldn't until his next heat, a thought that made Derek frown. 

He wanted to get close to his omega instantly. He wanted to know everything about him and make him feel loved and protected, but that took trust first, something that didn't come easy for the omega. It's not like Derek could blame Stiles for this either, he too wouldn't trust anyone if he had went through anything similar. Derek already had a difficult time trusting people after his psycho ex-girlfriend Kate tried to burn his family alive and then marry Derek, aiming to gain the wealth. 

Even so, even with knowing about Stiles' past, or at least a part of it, Derek craved more of Stiles and could only hope the omega would soon trust him more. He knew it would take time and patience, but it was hard for Derek, and all Alphas for that matter. Many Alphas didn't even make it home before claiming their omegas and marking them as their own, but Derek knew that this would not be the case as soon as he laid eyes on Stiles.

Of course there was that attraction, that need that he wanted to fulfill, but he would never place his own needs before those of his broken omega. Derek was determined not to move too fast, even if the omega pressed. He wanted to mend Stiles as best as he could. 

Suddenly, the movie was over and Stiles instantly turned closer to Derek. 

"Thank you Alpha." Stiles smiled brightly. 

"Of course, Stiles. You can always watch anything you want. Anything here is yours too now." Derek said, looking around the room before settling his gaze back on Stiles. 

"Is there anything you would like to do today, Alpha?" Stiles asked, cocking his head. Derek knew it was innocent, but he couldn't help the flush that spread to his ears.

Afraid of what his voice would sound like, Derek only shook his head no. 

Stiles frowned, clearly already becoming bored. 

"Alpha, do you have to work?" Stiles asked. 

Derek cleared his throat, just to make sure. "No, not yet. I took some time off to get you settled in and get to know you." The rest remained unspoken. 

"When will you go back?"

Derek shrugged. "Whenever I feel like it I suppose, or when my family needs me. I don't exactly have a nine to five job."

Stiles nodded. "Aren't you from a large pack?" 

Derek frowned. Stiles didn't know as much as he thought he knew about his family. 

"Yes, but I thought you already knew that?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. I only saw you once, on TV. I wasn't supposed to. . . but he fell asleep with the TV on, so I watched and saw you on there. Only briefly, before he woke up and. . ." Stiles trailed off. 

Derek nodded in understanding. 

"Well, I'm not sure how much of my family you saw, but yes, I have a very large pack." 

Derek could see the curiosity in Stiles' eyes and only hoped that the boy would keep asking questions. 

"Are you the only Alpha?" He asked. 

"No. My mother is the head Alpha, I'm next in line to be head. My sister is also an Alpha, but she handles other affairs politically rather than being head Alpha."

"What do you handle then?" Stiles asked. 

"Mostly the military aspects. Training and strategy, things like that. I make sure my pack is equipped with the right knowledge and tools they need to be successful in combat and conflict."

Stiles smiled, looking down. 

"What?" Derek chuckled.

"That seems to suit you, Alpha Hale." 

Derek laughed. "I suppose it does."

The room grew to a comfortable silence and Derek was disappointed Stiles stopped the conversation, but was grateful for the progress. 

"You can see them soon, if you'd like." 

Stiles eyes snapped up to meet Derek's.

"Really?" Stiles seemed stunned and so was Derek with his response. 

"Of course. My family is dying to meet you. The only reason you're here is because I wanted you to get settled a little before meeting such a large pack. I didn't want you to get overwhelmed."

Stiles seemed to think a moment, before speaking. "Would I meet the other Alphas?"

Derek wasn't sure if Stiles asked this question out of fear, so he chose his words carefully. 

"Only if you'd like too, I know they would love to meet you." Derek smiled softly. 

Stiles nodded and seemed like he had something more to say, but didn't say it. Derek waited patiently, almost beckoning for Stiles to speak.

"I'm not scared of all Alphas." He spoke softly. Derek wanted him to meet his eyes, but didn't press. 

"Just the ones that own omegas."

Derek almost asked why that was, before clamping down on his tongue.

"Mostly the males too I think." Stiles shrunk in on himself, worried about how Derek would respond. 

"I understand Stiles. I want you to know I'm very grateful that you're here though. And I know the Alphas and other members of my pack are too."

Stiles furrowed his brows, still curled up. 

"What is it Stiles? Remember you can tell me anything." Derek said. 

"You. . . you're very different than anyone I have ever met, than what I expected, or was told to expect."

"How so?"

Stiles bit his lip, looking for an out. 

"I thought. . . I thought Alphas just wanted omegas. . . for sex." He practically whispered. "Or for chores and things. I though that's what omegas did, but you won't let me do that. You won't let me touch you or take care of you." Stiles eye's brimmed with tears, and it tore at Derek's chest. He was physically hurting seeing his omega in such pain. 

"Omegas are not slaves Stiles." Derek took the risk and lifted Stiles' chin. "They're valuable not because we command them to do things, but because they strengthen a pack. They make us strong. They complete a pack. It's an Alphas job to take care of his omega, provide for them, not force them to live a miserable life." 

Stiles shook his head. "That's not. . ."

"I know." Derek nodded. "I know that's not how you experienced it and I know that's why you don't trust Alphas. You expect to be abused, you're waiting around for it, but it's not going to happen Stiles, not as long as you're with me." Derek spoke firmly, watching as Stiles' tears pooled over. 

"Then-then what am I supposed to do? I have to make you happy. I have to. I don't want to be sent back." Stiles stood on his knees on the couch, inching closer to Derek and placing his hands on Derek's chest. "Tell me how to make you happy." 

"Stiles, you make me happy by just being here." 

Stiles shook his head. "It's not enough! I need to make you happy!"

Derek shook his head. "Stiles, I'm not sending you back. I won't, I refuse to. You are making me happy." Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles' wrist, giving a gentle squeeze. 

"We're supposed to balance each other. It's not your job to make me happy all the time. We make each other happy, and when you are happy, I am happy. Seeing you pick out that shirt, that made me happy. Hearing you hum when you cook, that makes me happy. Seeing you light up when watching Batman, makes me happy." 

Stiles let out a sigh, still so confused, but trying hard to understand. 

"I understand you feel the need to-"

"No Derek, I don't just feel the need, I need to! I have to. You picked me, when no one else wanted me, so I have to."

Derek finally got it. It wasn't just Stiles' past making him feel the need to satisfy an Alpha, it was the fact that Stiles had no one and suddenly got someone who promised to take care of him. He was finally free and wanted to repay the person who saved him. 

"You don't need to repay me Stiles. You didn't deserve to be treated that way. I wanted to get you out of there, I wanted to make you mine." At the words, Stiles shivered, tears starting to dry on his face. 

"I promise, you're here permanently. Unless someone rips you out of my cold grasp, I am never leaving you. Okay?" Derek said, placing a hand on Stiles' cheek, who leaned into the touch. He nodded slowly and finally stopped crying. 

"Come here." Derek pulled the boy close and ran a hand through Stiles' hair, soothing him. Stiles practically collapsed on Derek, burying his head in Derek' neck and breathing deeply, almost purring. 

Derek once again found himself wondering, this time about the last time Stiles was touched out of love, and not violence. 

They stayed there for a while, before Derek sensed Stiles growing tired. 

He picked the boy up, who clung to him, and carried him to the bedroom. He laid him down in bed and was able to replace Stiles grip on his t-shirt with the covers of the bed. 

Derek took a moment to look at his sleeping omega, before quietly leaving the room. 

He instantly got out his phone, taking a seat on the porch as to not wake his omega.

"Hey mom." 

"Hey sweetie, how is everything?" 

"Good. Really good actually." Derek found himself smiling, extremely pleased at how their last conversation went. Though emotional, Stiles finally got to understand how Derek felt about him and see how he was worthy. 

"I'm glad." And she was. She had never wanted anything for the boy more than she wanted his happiness. Derek was a hard, cold, shell of a man, lacking emotion other than anger and bitterness. At times happiness would seem to peak through around his family, but only briefly, and it was instantly masked. 

Talia could only hope that finding an omega, someone to take care of other than himself, would make Derek feel like he had a purpose. 

He was clearly valuable, one of the strongest in the pack and a fantastic Alpha, but she knew he grew bored of the life he lived, and lonely certainly. 

The Hales had high hope for Kate, though Talia wasn't sure how her strong Alpha personality would mesh with Derek. 

For a while though, he seemed satisfied, though still not happy. Kate was demanding and obnoxious and Talia knew Derek would soon grow tired of her, but also knew that he only kept her around to please the family. Talia wasn't stupid. 

The tip of the iceberg was when Derek found Kate with another man the same day he found out her plans to kill his family. 

He had received a call from another pack who had found the scent of a woman on the Hale's property. Upon investigation by Derek himself, he discovered the scent to be Kate's. With further digging, literally, he found a cellar containing several weapons and plans for Arson. Afterwards, he had ordered for more information on her and found that Kate was an Argent who had been kicked out due to her supernatural status. 

Derek had plans to marry Kate, hoping it would finally get both her and his family to shut up, but after coming into Kate's house unannounced to confront her about what he had just discovered, he found her in bed with another man. 

Derek growled loudly and his eyes burned crimson. Instantly the man knew who he was and scampered out the window, unclothed. 

Kate tried to cover for herself, but Derek grabbed her and pinned her to the bed and told of how he knew everything that she had been hiding. Finally she confessed and Derek threatened her life extensively. 

She never came back around and little was mentioned of her ever again. 

Of course there was the confrontation with the Argents about their status with the Hale pack, but they reassured the Hales that they hadn't seen Kate in over eight years and that she had no loyalty to the Argents. 

Derek seemed to completely give up on love after this, but Talia still pressed that he seek an omega. 

Not all omega and Alpha relations turned into anything relationship or love based, they were simply just there for each other and fulfilled each other's needs. This of course was rare, but Talia did everything she could to assure his child that getting an omega was a good idea.

Truthfully, neither Derek nor Talia knew why Derek continued searching for an omega, but they were both were happy he finally had one. 

"He's actually wanting to meet you all."

"That's wonderful! I take it he's adjusting then?"

"Slowly, but yes. I'm trying to get him to be more comfortable around an Alpha, and I am hoping that being around several that mean him no harm will help the situation, and not hurt it." 

"I hope so too. Has he spoke to you about anything?"

"He revealed a little more about his past, though hesitantly of course. I've just tried to assure him he is safe and that I won't harm him."

"That's all you can do, unfortunately."

Derek paused for a moment. "What was it like with dad?" Derek asked. 

Talia paused as well. "It wasn't like the situation you were in at all, but it still took some adjusting."

"How'd you do it?"

"I just stayed with him. He opened up quite fast really, so I just made sure to stay with him, touching him constantly as to make him feel loved. Little pats on the shoulder, brushes of fingertips. Of course you know one thing led to another though." 

Yes, Derek was quite aware that their relationship turned into a marriage. The fact that this could be a reality for him was pounded into his head by his mother for years. 

"Right. I'm just so. . . cautious around him. I know he must be on the verge of touch starved. He practically melted into me today when I gave him a hug. He was on the verge of purring. I just don't want to move to fast. In his mind he believes it is his duty to serve and please me, but I don't want him to see it that way. I'm just trying to find the balance between letting him be my omega and not letting him think he is my slave."

"It's a hard thing to figure out for someone in his situation. The best thing to do is just remind him who you are and not only that, show him who you are. Don't deny him, but if you feel as if a situation could be handled differently, offer a different solution that could still end positively."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks mom."

"Of course. I expect to see you two soon."

"Soon." Derek nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." With that, Derek headed back inside, listening to see if his omega was awake. Judging by the sound of his slow breathing and heart rate, he still was asleep.

Perhaps it was creepy, no, it was, in Derek's mind, but he couldn't help leaning against the door frame and watching his omega sleep. It was soothing to watch the slow and rhythmic movements of his chest going up and down as he breathed softly. He was almost addicted to the sound of his heartbeat thumping loudly, filling the room. 

Derek felt his eyes turn red, but ignored it, knowing his Alpha side was suppressed, for the moment at least. 

He also knew they would have to move forward soon. 

Derek stayed there for a long time, just watching, growing stiff but refusing to move or take his eyes off of Stiles. 

Too soon, Stiles' breathing increased as his heartbeat did. His eyelids fluttered, but Derek still didn't move, hoping he wouldn't spook his omega, but deciding to risk it anyways. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

Stiles sat up and noticed Derek rather quickly. His heartbeat skipped a beat and he froze, but upon seeing it was Derek, he instantly relaxed. 

Derek smiled, looking over his omega. 

"Hello Alpha." Stiles said quietly, though there wasn't a trace of fear on his lips or in his scent.

"Hello Stiles." Only then did Derek's eyes sink back to their abnormal and every changing hazel color. 

"How did you sleep?" Derek asked, still leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. 

"Good. Did you sleep?" Stiles asked, cocking his head as he removed the covers and climbed out of bed. Somehow during his slumber he removed his shirt. Upon seeing this, a flush settled on Derek's neck and he clinched his jaw. 

Though he tried to hide how the site of Stiles affected him, he did a poor job evidently, as Stiles glanced down at his own chest and swallowed. 

"I'm sorry Alpha, I didn't mean to make you uncomfor-"

"You don't make me uncomfortable Stiles. Quite the opposite." Derek grit his teeth, not meaning to let that slip out. 

Stiles blushed, looking down. 

Derek wanted to slap himself, but instead tried to change the subject immediately.

"Um, do you want dinner?" He asked, jerking his thumb back behind him.

Stiles frowned. "How long did I sleep?" He asked, looking outside towards the black sky. 

"Few hours." Derek shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. 

"Wow. Must have been more tired than I thought." Stiles chuckled, and Derek almost fell to his feet. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. And he wanted to hear it on repeat. He craved the fact that his omega was happy, he needed his omega to be happy. 

After the short laugh, Derek's breath hitched, and in an instant, he was in front of Stiles. 

He soon realized how close he was, and went to take a step back, but Stiles reached out an arm. 

"Please." Stiles said, looking up at Derek with his large eyes. 

Derek swallowed and began to speak, but Stiles cut him off. 

"Please just. . . just let me touch you." His eyes brimmed with tears. Derek had never wanted Stiles to feel so unloved, he just wanted to keep his distance. 

Derek slowly nodded, never breaking the gaze into the deep pools that were Stiles' eyes. 

Stiles slowly moved his hands from Derek's wrist up his forearm, passing his elbow and reaching his bicep, before he cautiously stopped his hand on Derek's shoulder. 

He let out a sigh and Derek knew he was indeed close to touch starved. The scenting wouldn't be enough, Stiles needed more, and frankly Derek felt as if he did too. 

Derek weighed the risks, but spent less time on it than he would have originally thought, and placed his left hand on Stiles' hip, waiting for a reaction. The only one he got was a sigh. 

Derek cautiously raised his other hand to Stiles' face, and the boy tracked it the whole time, but never flinched, which Derek saw as a win. He settled the hand on Stiles' neck. He gripped it gently, and Stiles closed his eyes, suppressing a moan. 

Derek gently pushed Stiles towards his chest, and Stiles complied, resting his head on Derek's chest and letting his hand fall from Derek's shoulder to his back, gripping him loosely, but feeling as if he needed something to hang on to. 

Derek slipped his hand farther towards the back of Stiles' neck and let it rest there, almost cupping his skull. 

"I can make you feel good Alpha." Stiles purred. He pulled his head back, but not sharp enough to make Derek's hand fall. He cocked his head and licked his lips, as he slowly brought his eyes to Derek's.

Derek's breath faltered and he swallowed hard. He wanted to give in so bad, but he still just don't feel. . . right about it. No doubt he craved his omega, but he would not risk ruining what they had already built up. 

"I know you can Stiles." Derek's thumb circled on Stiles' neck, but he did nothing more. 

"And I'll make you feel good." Dammit. That came out wrong. It was supposed to be innocent. . . right? 

Stiles seemed to move impossibly closer. 

"Will you let me make you feel good, Alpha?" Stiles asked, snaking the hand on the small of Derek's back lower. 

Derek slowly shook his head. "Not today, my little omega." 

To his surprise, Stiles was not utterly crushed, but instead pouted. 

Stiles stepped back, crossing his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

"I'll have you one day Alpha, or rather, you'll have me." With that, Stiles headed to the kitchen while Derek remained behind. 

He let out a huge sigh of relief and closed his eyes, concentrated on not letting his instincts get the best of him and therefore chasing after his omega and fucking him on the counter. It was honestly surprising he hadn't already. Of course Stiles was Derek's omega, his to fuck, but even still, Stiles himself, was immensely attractive and did things to Derek that he thought he would never feel again. 

Thinking of the words Stiles just spoke, Derek shivered and clinched his fist. 

Taking a deep breath and regretting it when he only smelled Stiles and his arousal still lingering in the room, Derek shook his head and headed after Stiles. 

"What would you like for dinner, Alpha?" Derek wondered if Stiles would ever break the habit of calling him Alpha constantly. It wasn't that it bothered him it. . . well it was that it made him bothered. Perhaps Stiles knew this. 

"Actually I was thinking of going out, unless you would rather stay in?" 

Stiles smiled. "I would love to go out." He headed to the bedroom, presumably to change, as Derek waited and listened in to him flicking through his new clothes. 

Derek messed with his phone for a while, still not understanding most the features, but even so he had one due to Laura's persisting. 

He heard Stiles walking in, and when Derek looked up, his breath hitched. 

Stiles was dressed in his new black skinny jeans, which Derek evidently hadn't realized the way they hugged his thighs and ass, and his new shoes. But what really made Derek falter was that Stiles was wearing one of Derek's shirts. 

Derek forced a smile, not wanting to make Stiles feel as if he wasn't allowed to wear his clothes. He never said that he couldn't, but it would make their outing. . . interesting.

"When I was learning. . . they told me Alphas like their omegas to smell like themselves." Stiles blushed. 

Derek simply nodded, before grabbing the keys and heading to the car, with Stiles close behind. 

"Where are we going, Alpha?" 

"Steakhouse, is that okay?" 

Stiles nodded, smiling brilliantly and making Derek's heart flutter. He wondered if Stiles knew how much he affected him. 

"Thank you for today, Alpha. And. . . for everything." 

"You're welcome, Stiles." His Alpha side hummed with the fact that he was pleasing his omega. 

They rode in comfortable silence and soon arrived at the remote steakhouse. It was built out of dark wood and had a bright red sign out front, allowing no one to forget its presence. 

Derek got out and quickly grabbed Stiles' door. Stiles smiled and it only grew when Derek' grabbed the door for him to the restaurant as well. 

On the inside, the restaurant was dimly lit and surrounded by mahogany wood booths, tables, and chairs, with red padded seats and low hanging lights. 

"Hello! How many?" A waiter asked. He was tall and lanky, with unkept, sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was also human. Derek sighed in relief. 

"Just two." Derek said, still skeptical about bringing his omega in public after the incident earlier today. 

"Okay, right this way!" The waiter lead them to a remote booth and they both slid in. 

They got their menus and Stiles opened it up, looking at it strangely. Had he ever been to a restaurant before? Surely he had with his dad, then again, that would have been at least nine years ago. 

"Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" The waiter asked, looking towards Derek, it was custom to serve Alphas first. 

"Just water please." The waiter nodded, and turned toward Stiles. 

"Water, please." Stiles' voice shook only slightly, and he seemed proud of himself. Derek was proud as well. 

The waiter nodded, before heading off. 

Derek looked to Stiles, who blushed and wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"What?" Derek asked, opening his menu. 

"Nothing." Stiles shook his head, opening his menu as well, so Derek left it at that. 

"Here you guys are." The waiter announced himself and sat down their waters. 

"Have you guys decided?" He asked politely. 

Derek looked at Stiles for conformation, then nodded. 

"I'll have the usual." He smiled, handing him his menu. The waiter smiled in return and wrote that down. Though the waiter had no idea specifically what Derek's usual was, he knew if he told the chef that Derek Hale was here, he would know what that was and make it perfectly.

"Um, can I have the eight ounce stake please?" Stiles asked, seeming like he was worried the waiter would say no. 

"Fries okay with that?"

"Yes." Stiles nodded. 

"How would you like it cooked?" 

Stiles froze. He had no clue. 

"Medium rare please." Derek spoke, grabbing Stiles' menu and handing it to the waiter, who nodded and walked away. 

"I. . . I didn't know." Stiles said.

"It's no big deal." Derek shrugged, trying to make it seem as if it was in fact not a big deal. He knew Stiles was nervous enough just ordering food, but Derek wanted to push him out of his comfort zone, otherwise they would make no progress. He only hoped he wouldn't push too fast. 

"I couldn't even recognize half the things on the menu." 

Derek let out a laugh, startling Stiles. 

"Don't worry," Derek smiled. "I don't either." 

With that, for the second time that day, Stiles also let out a little laugh. Though short and almost cut off, it made Derek's heart swell once more. 

"Alpha?" 

"Yes, Stiles?" He asked, taking a sip of his water. 

"You. . ." He blushed. "You make me very happy." 

Derek smiled softly. "You make me very happy as well." Stiles' blush didn't let up as he took a sip of his water. 

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Stiles asked. 

"Whatever you like I suppose. I've pretty much planned out this day, so I guess it's your turn." Derek shrugged, leaning back into the booth. 

Stiles furrowed his brows. "But we watched Batman, that was my pick." 

"True." Derek smiled. "Still though, I have no set plans."

Stiles nodded thoughtfully, looking down at the table. 

"What about your pack, won't you want me to meet them soon?"

Derek shrugged again nonchalantly. "If you would like. As I said previously, they cannot wait to meet you."

"Okay, then we meet them tomorrow." Stiles smiled. It shocked Derek that Stiles was so eager to meet his huge family and pack, but perhaps Stiles really did want to grow closer to Derek. 

The food arrived then, quickly, which was unsurprising to Derek. Anywhere he went had fast service, another perk of being a Hale. 

"The usual and an eight ounce cooked medium rare. I've also brought some A1. Do you guys need anything else?"

"No, thank you. We're all set." Derek nodded. 

"You guys enjoy." The human nodded back. 

Stiles looked at his steak eagerly and stabbed it with his fork, bringing the slab of meat to his mouth. Before he could take a bite, Derek spoke. 

"No, Stiles." He put down his own fork. "Like this." He demonstrated cutting his steak, then popped a piece into his mouth. 

Stiles placed the meat back on his plate and picked up the knife, giving it a whirl and failing miserably. 

Derek chuckled and grabbed Stiles' plate, cutting his steak for him. 

His omega smiled happily and began to chow down as soon as the plate was back in front of him. He moaned as soon as the first piece touched his tongue, and Derek gripped his fork until the metal began to bend. 

"This is so good!" Stiles mumbled around the incredible amount of food in his mouth. 

"I'm glad you are enjoying it." Derek smiled genuinely, but stiffened when he felt the presence of an Alpha approaching. His eyes glowed red when he saw the man, who didn't even notice him as he took a seat at a booth several yards away.

Realizing the man posed no threat, he calmed down and returned to eating his food, but Stiles had noticed and stopped eating. 

"Are you okay, Alpha?" Stiles asked. "I didn't mean to make you skeptical about other Alphas after I freaked out earlier when-"

"Stiles, I will rip any person's throat out who looks at you wrong." Derek said, staring at Stiles intensely. 

To Derek's surprise, the scent he caught next was not fear or confusion, but arousal. Stiles bit his lip, unable to control his feelings, and Derek growled, making the restaurant go silent. 

He threw down money on the table before grabbing Stiles' hand and ripping him out of the booth, before speeding him to the car. 

He started it quickly and slammed on the gas as he pulled out of the restaurant and back onto the road. 

Stiles remained silent, not knowing what to say or do. 

"You don't know what you do to me."  
Derek growled out in a rough voice, only making Stiles' arousal grow. 

Derek growled again, gripping the steering wheel as his eyes faded to red once again. 

"I'm sorry." Stiles apologized. "My heat is approaching and-"

"Don't apologize!" Derek practically yelled, making Stiles flinch. He sighed, realizing what he had done. 

"Don't apologize for how you feel. I'd rather you feel this way then. . ." He shook his head. "I want you to feel this way. I want you to want me the way I do you." 

Stiles stopped breathing and his heartbeat accelerated even more. 

Derek closed his eyes only briefly, before realizing he needed to keep them open while driving. 

"But even more so, I want to not hurt you. I can't." He shook his head. 

Stiles stayed quiet for several minutes, even while Derek pulled into the cottage. He paused and was about to get out when Stiles spoke. 

"Derek." He whispered hesitantly. It was the first time he had used Derek's first name. 

Derek froze and slowly turned towards a shivering Stiles. 

"I feel safe with you." A single tear rolled down Stiles' cheek. "Please." Stiles begged for something, he wasn't sure what. 

Derek instantly was out of the car and on Stiles' side, ripping him out of the car and into his arms. Stiles quickly wrapped his legs around Derek's waist as he carried him inside. He sat on the couch and didn't move and Stiles continued to straddle him and bury his head into Derek's neck. 

"I haven't felt this safe since I was in my father's arms." Stiles said, wetting Derek's shirt with his silent tears. He must have practiced being so quiet when he cried, because if it weren't for the wet tears, Derek would have had no idea. 

Derek rubbed slow circles on Stiles' back, comforting him. 

"And I have never been denied before." 

Derek's heart broke. 

"But. . . I have never been given the choice before." It was then when Stiles broke down and let out an audible sob. 

Derek continued with his soothing touch, pulling Stiles even closer, to where they were touching everywhere and Stiles was completely engulfed in everything Derek was. 

"But I have a choice. And I choose you Derek, just as you chose me." Stiles whispered, pulling back from Derek only when he was finished. 

Derek shook his head. "I can't hurt you. I won't." 

"You won't. Alpha." Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and placed it on Stiles' heart, to where he could feel the beat, but Derek wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"Derek." With his actual name being used for the second time tonight, he snapped his head up. 

"I want you. I want all of you. I need you." Stiles' heart never skipped a beat and Derek released a sigh. 

Without another thought, he looked into Stiles' eyes only briefly before he gripped the back of Stiles' head and smashed their lips together. Even so, the kiss was somehow gentle. Stiles' lips were everything Derek had imaged. Soft, ready, and leaving Derek wanting more. 

Stiles gasped into the kiss and pressed harder, wanting more. He slid his own hand into Derek's hair, gripping and pulling, making Derek growl. 

Derek bit Stiles' lip, making the kiss grow more heated and Stiles opened his mouth to allow Derek's tongue to slip in, making Stiles moan. 

Derek immediately assumed dominance over Stiles' mouth, who was more than willing to give in. 

Derek placed his hands on Stiles' hips, stopping them from grinding down and he quickly broke off the kiss. 

He pushed Stiles off of him and turned his back to him. 

His breath increased rapidly and he ran a hand through his hair. 

"I can't." He panted out, chest rising almost violently. 

He wanted to turn and comfort his omega, but he knew that he was the cause of his pain and would only harm the situation. 

"Derek." Stiles whispered.

Derek shook his head, back still turned and chest still rising.

"Oh." Stiles spoke, seeming to freeze with realization. 

He got up slowly, deciding to come to Derek since he wouldn't come to him. 

He walked behind Derek, but didn't stand in front of him. 

"I get it now." Stiles paused. "It's not just me. You were hurt too." 

Derek's shoulders dropped as he lost his composure. His eyes turned red and he unclenched his fist. 

"Someone hurt you, so now you are afraid you'll do the same to me." Stiles' voice grew closer as he approached Derek. He cautiously placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, which made him melt and sink lower into himself. 

Stiles kept the hand on his shoulder as he walked around Derek until he faced him. 

"Derek." He spoke again. "Alpha." He tried, placing a finger under Derek's chin as Derek had done to him previously. 

"I trust you." The spoken word did something to Derek. He felt it. He felt that Stiles was telling the truth and that he in fact did trust him. It was no longer just speculation, it was truth. It was reality. 

Even so, Derek shook his head. 

"Do you trust me?" Stiles asked. 

"Of course." Derek spoke, voice wrecked.

"Then trust that I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. Not physically, mentally, or emotionally. I can feel it."

Derek finally met Stiles' gaze, who was smiling softly. 

"I promise. I won't. I won't ever hurt you Stiles." Derek said. 

"I know." 

Derek quickly burried his face in Stiles' neck, breathing in his scent as he placed his hands under Stiles' thighs and hitched him up on his hips. 

He walked them back to the bedroom and placed Stiles down gently. 

For a few seconds, he just gazed into his omega's eyes, trying to understand how he could end up with someone like Stiles. So damaged and yet so perfect. It seemed so impossible and yet was a reality. 

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles gently. It was soft and cautious, but soon turned passionate and heated. 

Stiles held onto Derek's biceps tightly as Derek gripped the bed sheet below him, refraining from grabbing Stiles, afraid he would hurt him. 

Stiles snaked his hands under Derek's shirt and pulled it over his head, before resuming kissing him desperately. 

Derek leaned back slightly to rip Stiles' shirt, which was actually Derek's, into shreds. 

He leaned down and kissed Stiles again, snaking his hand over his chest and trailing down to his stomach before he ripped his hand away as if it he touched an iron and intertwined his hands in the sheets once again, gripping hard.

"Give yourself into me, Derek." Stiles whispered in his ear, making his eyes flash red and him let out a growl. 

Derek kissed him quickly, before leaving his mouth to pursue his neck. He left a trail of sloppy kisses, sucking and nipping on Stiles' soon found sweet spot, making him moan loudly. 

As Derek did so, he trailed his hand over Stiles' stomach and sides, marking him with his scent. 

He paused at Stiles' nipples and teased him, making Stiles hiss in pleasure and throw his head back, exposing his neck in a position that looked like submission. 

Derek growled again and leaned in to lick one of Stiles' nipples as he rolled the other in between his thumb and first finger. 

Derek let out a soft growl as Stiles threw back his head again. 

Derek continued farther and trailed kisses down the entirety of Stiles' torso. He dipped lower, nosing his way in Stiles' happy trail, breathing in his scent there.

Derek's finger trailed under Stiles' waistband of his jeans as he locked his eyes with Stiles'. 

Stiles' eyes begged, but it wasn't enough for Derek. 

"Please." Stiles begged. He needed more. 

Derek grinned as he unbuttoned Stiles' jeans and took them off quickly, leaving Stiles in only his black boxer briefs. 

Derek growled at the sight before him, rubbing his hands on Stiles' thighs. 

Stiles fumbled as he too tried to get Derek's pants off. Eventually, he got the button undone, but Derek was growing impatient, so he unzipped his pants himself and ripped them off, throwing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

Immediately Derek was on Stiles again, licking under his happy trail, this time able to go lower. He teased the edge of Stiles' waistband with his finger, making Stiles groan. 

"Please." Stiles begged again. Derek liked the sound of it. 

Derek achingly slowly gripped Stiles' boxer briefs and pulled them down, releasing his throbbing cock. It was angrily red and leaking precum, something he had to taste. 

Derek ripped of his own boxers at the site of it. Stiles' jaw instantly dropped at the size of his Alpha. Omegas were built for Alphas, but even so, Derek was fucking huge. 

"Fuck." Stiles groaned, throwing back his head. 

Derek smirked, before leaning closer to Stiles' cock. 

He snaked his hands up Stiles' thighs but made no move, making Stiles wiggle in anticipation. 

"Please, Alpha." Stiles moaned, writhing.

"Please what, Stiles?" He purred. 

"Please touch me." Derek growled. 

He took the base of Stiles' cock in his hand, making Stiles instantly groan. Smirking, he pumped him a couple of times, before stopping. 

Stiles looked down at him in protest, before seeing Derek's blood red eyes. 

"Flip over." Derek's voice rang with authority, sending another wave of heat to Stiles' member, so he obeyed and flipped onto his stomach. 

Derek snaked a hand underneath Stiles' stomach and yanked, pulling to where Stiles' ass was in the air and his face was down in the sheets. 

"I'm going to make you feel good Stiles." Derek growled out as Stiles let out a moan. 

Derek circled his first finger around Stiles' hole, which was already dropping wet. Even with Stiles' omega body preparing for Derek, he wanted to taste Stiles and stretch him out. 

He gripped Stiles' full cheeks and pulled them apart, fully revealing Stiles' puckering hole. 

Quickly, he leaned down and licked a strip. 

Stiles moaned loudly, fueling Derek. He continued to lick and suck at Stiles' hole, before snaking a finger into it.

"Please, please Alpha." Stiles was on the verge of tears, his omega instincts taking over and craving not only an Alpha, but his Alpha. 

"Shh, baby. I've got you." Derek slipped in another finger, which Stiles took gratefully. 

He continued to stretch him out, scissoring his fingers and watching Stiles squirm in pleasure. He added a third finger soon, Stiles' omega body stretching easily. 

"Please, please Alpha. I'm ready, please."

Derek hummed at the site of his omega writhing at his touch and pulled out his fingers. Stiles whined in protest, but still stuck out his ass farther, craving Derek's cock. 

He lined up with Stiles and slowly pushed in, both of them moaning as he did. 

He fit perfectly, still tight, but a good pull. After a few moments he bottomed out, and Stiles let out another moan. 

"Move. Alpha, please." Derek growled, but complied, pulling almost completely out, before shoving back in quickly. 

Stiles let out another moan as Derek continued at a constant pace. After a few moments, Derek hit Stiles' prostate, making him shout out in pleasure. 

"Fuck, Alpha, feels so good." He moaned, making Derek hum. 

"Fuck Stiles." Derek threw back his head and pounded into Stiles, gripping his hips and pulling him tight and hitting his prostate every time. 

Derek pulled out only for a few seconds to flip Stiles back over, before sinking back into him. He wanted to see Stiles' face as he fucked him. 

Stiles' face was flushed red and shiny with sweat. His lips were red and swollen, partly open as he panted heavily and moaned. His eyes were open one second and closed in pleasure the next, head thrown back and neck exposed. 

"Fuck, look at you." Derek moaned. "My pretty little omega."

Stiles opened his eyes and stared deep into Derek's, wearing the face of bliss. 

"Fuck, Alpha, I'm going to cum." Stiles moaned out, gripping Derek's back and dragging his nails down into his flesh. 

Derek moaned and that was it for Stiles. He shouted as he let out strings of white cum all over Derek's chest and his own, coming untouched. 

At the sight of this, Derek followed soon after, sending streams of semen into Stiles, marking him inside.

He pulled out and collapsed next to Stiles, taking a moment to breathe before he was leaning over Stiles again. He locked eyes with Stiles, before leaning down and licking up the barely warm cum on Stiles. 

He reached down to Stiles' sensitive hole and scooped up his own spunk, then placed the finger on Stiles' lips, who took Derek's finger in and moaned at the taste. 

Derek smiled in satisfaction, his Alpha side humming in pleasure. His omega finally felt like his. 

Stiles was falling asleep quickly, so Derek got up and grabbed a washcloth quickly, cleaning up their mess. 

Stiles hummed, eyelids closed but aware his Alpha was taking care of him. 

Derek threw the cloth down with their clothes and watched as Stiles fell asleep, before deciding to go to sleep as well. Sleep came easy. 

***

Derek woke to the warm sun cascading down on his stomach. He breathed deeply, smelling his omega, and smiled. 

He opened his eyes and saw Stiles' arm wrapped around him and felt their legs intertwined underneath the covers. 

Derek propped himself up on his elbow, watching Stiles and moving the hair on his forehead to the side, exposing more of his face. 

Stiles' eyes fluttered and he smiled, sensing his Alpha and feeling his touch. 

He opened his eyes, meeting Derek's immediately. 

"Good morning." His voice was rough with sleep, but Derek found it adorable. 

"Good morning." Derek smiled, moving another strand of hair. 

Stiles hummed and Derek leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Stiles' lips. 

"Are you ready to tackle the day?" Derek asked. 

Stiles nodded. He still hadn't stopped smiling since he woke up. 

"Let's shower, yeah?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded. 

The shower was warm and satisfying and yet surprisingly non-sexual. Derek washed Stiles and listened to him hum, then Stiles scrubbed Derek's hair and listened to him hum. 

Soon the shower water grew cold and Derek's body heat was not enough to keep Stiles from shivering, so they got out. 

"I'm going to make pancakes, is that okay?" Stiles asked, once they were all dressed. This time, Stiles wore his own clothes.

"Sounds perfect." 

Even after everything yesterday, Stiles still recognized Derek as an Alpha and couldn't help reverting back to asking for permission. 

"I'm going to make a call real quick, be right back." Derek spoke, as Stiles got started on breakfast. 

Derek headed outside the cottage before calling his mother. 

"Hey Derek."

"Hey mom."

"I would ask how you are, but I already know." She chuckled. 

"What do you mean?" Derek asked in confusion. 

"Derek, the cottage really isn't that far from the mansion-"

"Okay! I get it. Uh. Sorry? Anyways I was just calling to see if you're up for a visit today."

Talia laughed. "That sounds great Derek. I can't wait to meet your omega. The whole family will be here, what time should I expect you?" 

"Think we can come in about an hour?"

"Sure." 

"Okay great. I'll see you then mom." 

"I'll see you. Oh, and sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you need to buy a new headboard." 

Derek's face burned crimson as his mother hung up, leaving him feeling embarrassed. 

He headed back inside and into the bedroom, and discovered upon inspection that the bed frame was in fact broken. He hadn't even noticed. 

Derek went to the kitchen as Stiles finished breakfast. 

They ate in a comfortable silence and washed the dishes in the same manor. 

"Still up for meeting the family?" Derek asked. 

"Of course."

"Great." Derek smiled. "Can you um. . ." 

"What?" Stiles asked. 

"Can you wear one of my shirts today? It will settle my wolf side." Derek shrugged sheepishly. 

Stiles nodded, before going to the bedroom and changing quickly. 

Derek's eyes flashed red quickly before going back when seeing and smelling Stiles in his shirt. 

Stiles came right into Derek's arms as he hummed, scenting Stiles, who had never smelled more like Derek. 

"I like this." Derek hummed, making Stiles laugh. 

"And I like that too." This time Stiles sighed, relaxing into Derek. 

"Come on, we have to go meet the Hales, well, I do." Stiles laughed.

Derek smiled and grabbed his keys, grabbing Stiles' hand as they walked to the car. 

The drive was going to be short, and truthfully running would be quicker, but Derek wanted to savor every moment he had with Stiles. 

"Hey Stiles?"

"Hm?" He responded, taking his gaze from looking out the window. 

"What were you blushing about at dinner yesterday?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stiles responded promptly. 

"Sure you do. When I asked you what, you said nothing. What was it?"

Upon mentioning this, Stiles blushed, almost replaying the scene. 

"I was just thinking how. . . how it was like a date. Kinda. . ."

"Yeah I suppose it was." Derek smiled, relieving Stiles. 

They then arrived at the Hale mansion and Stiles tensed. 

"Hey," Derek grabbed his hand. "Everything is going to be just fine. My family hasn't even met you and they love you." 

Stiles nodded and they both got it of the car hand in hand. 

Before they even reached the front door, Talia opened it. 

"You must be Stiles." She greeted with a smile. Her scent was fresh and opening towards Stiles, making him instantly feel comfortable. 

"Yes. You're Alpha Talia Hale, right?"

"That's right. You can just call me Talia, if you like. Come on in." She opened the door wider and Derek and Stiles stepped in the mansion. 

Instantly, Stiles was able to see at least eleven wolves starting back at him. 

He froze, but soon relaxed when Derek slipped his hand back into his, grounding him. 

"Stand down, everyone." Talia laughed. 

"Stiles, this is my pack." She began to point people off. "Laura, Peter, Cora, Scott, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Liam, Mason, Corey, Jackson, Ethan and Aiden, and there are a few more out back. I don't expect you to remember all of their names." She winked. 

"Why don't you guys take a seat?" She motioned to the couch. 

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked. 

"No thank you." Derek responded for the both of them.

"Derek, let him speak for himself, Jesus." Laura said, walking down the stairs from which she was previously stalking Stiles. 

"Um. No thank you." Stiles responded. 

Talia nodded and took a seat in front of them. 

"So, I hope you're settling in nicely Stiles."

"Yes, thank you Alpha Hale. But. . ." Stiles paused to look at Derek. "Doesn't Derek usually live here?"

"Occasionally. He's actually been working on a loft to live in right now, but yes occasionally he will stay here, as he did when he was younger." Talia smiled.

"Oh okay." Stiles nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll come wherever I go." Derek winked, slinking his arm behind Stiles, keeping him close and therefore comforting the both of them. 

"So Stiles, I have some good news, if you would like to hear it." 

Derek flashed his eyes to Talia, not aware of anything like this. He was hoping what she said next wouldn't upset Stiles. 

"We've caught the man who kept you for so long." Shit. Stiles froze and Derek snapped his eyes to him. 

"He will not ever bother you or anyone else ever again." Talia smiled, as her pack yipped. 

Derek waited impatiently for the next moments to come. 

Stiles cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he just nodded. 

"Mom, can we not?" Derek growled out. 

"Well I just thought the poor boy deserved to know-"

"He doesn't want to hear it!" Derek snapped. He was angry that his mother had ruined the perfect fantasy they had built. That Stiles was his omega and no one else's. That Stiles would never be hurt again. 

"Derek." Stiles said. "It's okay. Thank you, Alpha Hale." 

"Of course Stiles. You're part of our family now. Anyone important Derek is important to me and the rest of the pack." Talia raised an eyebrow at Derek, as if she was proud that she seemed to beat Derek. 

The wolves yipped again, but grew quiet when Stiles spoke. 

"Why?" He asked.

Talia didn't falter. "Because that's what a pack does. They care for each other. Protect each other and what is ours. We won't let harm come to you Stiles." 

Stiles still didn't seem to understand, but nodded anyways. 

"How many of there are you?" He asked. 

"Fifty seven, and counting." Talia smiled at Lydia, who rubbed her stomach. 

Stiles didn't say anything, so Talia continued. "There are four Alphas, fifty betas, and now three omegas."

Stiles snapped his head up at this. 

"There are other omegas?"

"Of course. Isaac there is Scott's omega. They're valuable to the pack. They make us stronger. And once a bond is formed like that, there really is no going back." Stiles glanced at the two he presumed to be Isaac and Scott, before looking at Derek who was smiling proudly.

Stiles realized that Derek must have heard this and learned this from his mother and pack. It was the same thing he repeatedly told Stiles. 

"You were mistreated sugar, simple as that. But now you've got a pack, a family, and an Alpha who will never stop loving you." Laura spoke. 

Stiles nodded. They were right. They were all right. And for the first time in a long time, Stiles felt completely and wholeheartedly surrounded by love. 

***

Life continued rather smoothly after this. Stiles moved in with Derek and they started a life together. 

Stiles worked for the pack, like Derek, though in different areas. 

He went to school and started training. He made friends and finally felt included in a pack. 

He made love and made sure his Alpha felt loved. He always made plenty of food, enough to feed approximately fifty seven hungry pack members. 

He got to live the life he never thought he could, all because of the convention.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I wanted to write something similar yet more detailed than The Cost (another one of my fics) and came up with this! 
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a sequel (kinda?) Basically where I write several sequels each only focusing on one thing. For example, the next one might be all about Stiles' heat, then a different one about holidays, then about anything else really, so feel free to let me know what you guys think and if you want me to continue this story and also what you would want a sequel about. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and all your support! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
